A Time In Your Life
by I r Shiny
Summary: 7 Long years have passed. Sonic is now 21 after disappearing from Station Square for 7 long years and leaving his friends and life behind he is back. But what caused him to leave? What happened. THIS IS A STORY ABOUT THE POINT IN YOUR LIFE WHERE YOU START LOOKING TOWARDS YOUR FUTURE AND WHAT CHANGES IT EVERYDAY THE CHOICES YOU MAKE. MATURE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

A Time In Your Life.

Chapter- So It all Begins here.

Our story begins with the world renown hero, Sonic The Hedgehog. Now at the age of Twenty One years old. Sonic Hadn't changed much over the years since he was last in station square. He's Quills were a little longer than they use to be. But He still sported his slicked back style. As Sonic rested on the branch of a Tree in the sunlight at the park he was quietly listening to the sounds of the birds chirping he loved spring and he was at total peace.

Sonic body had also toned up considerably well forming well toned abs on his stomach along with arms being a little more muscular, he's speed had also increased and was running at even faster pace than he use to be able too.

"I forgot just how peaceful station square was. I Haven't been back here in years" The Hedgehog thought to himself, and he was right. He hadn't returned to Station Square for years he left everything behind here, Even his friends Tails, Knuckles and... Amy. The very thought of her name put Sonic into a state of depression but being the man he was. He just buried that feeling down deep inside of him.

"I hope the others won't be too mad at me for leaving" The Blue speedster thought as he jumped down from the branch he was relaxing on. "Well there is only one way to find out! And sitting around wondering isn't the way!" As he sped off towards Mystic Ruin.

* * *

Inside in his work shop at Mystic Ruin working hard on improving the tornado to make it capable of moving faster to speed away from Heat seeking missiles Tails worked. Now Being eighteen Years old. The fox had increased in height now being the same height as his best-friend Sonic who hadn't seen in years.

"Just a few more adjustments and it should be able to out run those missiles" Tails said as he put together a set of wires in the thruster of the plane. "I wish Sonic was here it would be easier with him in the final tests!"

Tails rolled out from underneath of the plane and made his way to his work bench located just near the hanger of the workshop being careful not to stand on tools left on the ground so he wouldn't trip over.

"Hey there Bud" a familiar voice called out towards the yellow fox that came from outside the hanger getting his instant attention and looking up from his bench and seeing Red Echidna

"Oh hey there Knuckles" Tails said as looked back down to the tools.

Knuckles had changed considerable in the last couple of years being 22. His body had increased in mass he was looking a lot buffer than he did a few years ago, but not to the point where it didn't look right for him. He also changed his gloves and now sported a red stripe across his gloves.

"Have you heard anything from him?" Knuckles asked as he walked in towards Tails and standing next to him.

"No, nothing yet Knuckles." Tails said "But I'm sure it'll be soon he's been gone for way to long. "But we haven't to much trouble dealing with Egghead without him. I just wish things didn't how they did in the past"

"Yeah I know how you feel man. But there isn't much we can change about the past now." Knuckles said as he walked towards the plane. "How are the modifications going for the Tornado?" As he placed his hand on the engine.

"They are going excellent! Almost ready for a test. So I will need your help with the final test!" Tails said as he moved towards Knuckles.

Knuckles stared at Tails never once had the fox asked for his assistance with his work. "Oh really what do you need from me?"

"Well the plane is ready basically. I need you to shoot at me with these heat seeking missiles I rigged up from Eggman's design." Tails said casually as he moved away from the plane.

"Tails! That is crazy you know how deadly those missiles are! And how fast they are! They're designed to even catch Sonic!" Knuckles said in disbelief in Tails request. "Remember what almost happened to Shadow when we first came across them"

"Don't worry I have rigged them so they can be detonated remotely Knuckles I'll be fine" Tails said as he got ready to set up the plane for launch.

"Hmmm, If you say so Tails. How is Cream?" He added to continue the conversation and to avoid blowing him out of the sky till later.

"What about her?" Tails only said.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Knuckles said not happy with his answer,

"I dunno, Like a month ago." Tails said as he got ready to jump into the plane.

"Tails you can't ignore her and keep yourself cooped up in here working to keep your mind off of losing your best friend"

But Tails completely ignored what Knuckles had said and jumped into the plane. "Alright Knuckles lets test this out! The missile launcher is just at the hanger door. Now lets test this out!." Tails said as he turned the jet of the plane on.

The Tornado has a much slicker design a resembled more a jet than a Bi-Plane these days as was much faster. Being able to hit almost Sonic's old speed. And it's Blue was changed to be a more sapphire blue like the Blue Chaos emerald. And still had Sonic's name down the side in white for old times sake.

"Alright if you say so Tails!" Knuckles shouted over the warming up jet engine of the plane and ran towards the missile launcher at the door. As soon as Knuckles arrived at the door to pick up the weapon The Jet had launched right out the door in a flash surprising knuckles as he shot past him. He picked up the Weapon along with a headset Tails left so the could communicate while they did this.

The weather was perfect for the test there was hardly any clouds in the sky the ocean was calm the sun was bright and warm Tails could feel the sun on his fur. _"This Better work"_ Tails thought to himself as he bought the plane into a barrel roll and then a dive to to test its manoeuvrability was affected but the upgrade to the engine. "Alright Knuckles come in can you hear me?" Tails said over the plane radio" As he pulled himself out of the dive confirming the plane was unaffected by the upgrade.

"Yeah Tails I can hear you" Knuckles voice came back over the radio. "Are you ready to test this?" His voice sounded very hesitant.

"As Sonic would say Knuckles. Always live in the moment never doubt your decisions!" Tails said "Fire the missile" And he shot the plane higher into the sky over the ocean.

* * *

Appearing into the cove of Mystic Ruin on cliff A blue hedgehog appeared in a flash of blue taking in his old favourite site to site down and relax under a tree. "Ah how I missed this place!" Sonic said allowed as he whistled before he spoke. And looking up into the sky. And noticing a plane in the sky "hehe, Looks like Tails is taking the tornado out for a spin!" Sonic said as he rubbed underneath his nose. "I'll just sit and watch this" And with the Sonic sat down underneath a tree in the shade and put his arms behind his head and crossed his legs.

As Knuckles fired the missile towards Tails it locked on and instantly chased the Plane leaving behind a trail jet black smoke, Eggman's new signature to determine his missiles from others. As soon as the missile locked on to Tails Plane The weapon lock warning immediately kicked in flashing red in the cock pit with the Tornado computer warning of weapon lock. "Alright Tails good luck" Knuckles said over the radio. _"Thanks I wont need it"_ Tails thought to himself as locked at his radar and saw the missile was just behind him. Tails Moved the pedal of the into the position where the plane dropped down into a dive with the missile copying his exact move. Tails anticipated this and chose the evade technique to gain even more speed. As the the tornado sped towards the ground faster than it ever had Sonic who was watching from the cliff was in complete disbelief on how fast the tornado had become. "Heh! Tails has got this handled easy." Sonic said as lent back against the tree and watched the free air show.

The missile however wouldn't be out ran. And Tails had another idea. _"If I can't out run the thing. I'll out do it" _Tails thought as he kicked the plane out of the dive near the ocean floor and started doing a barrel roll. To cause the missile to spin extremely close towards the ocean floor hoping to drown it. But that move didn't work either. The missile wouldn't dip enough to fall into the water. And running out of room to use the ocean floor as a tactic as he was approaching dangerously close to the cliff the forest was on as well as Sonic Tails had to pull up hard at the last second hoping to smash the missile into the cliff edge. But the missile wasn't fooled in followed him directly up the cliff shooting past Sonic The Tornado and missile did blowing him completely off from his spot he chose to lay down and into the tree. "HEY! WHAT GIVES TAILS!?" Sonic shouted as he hit the tree.

Looking up towards the sky he saw Tails was in a lot of trouble. The missile was gaining on him and he couldn't get away. "Oh no" Sonic shouted as he looked around for anyway to be able to use the cliff as an advantage.

"Knuckles come in!" Tails shouted into the radio. "Come in!"

"Hear Tails what do you need?!" Knuckles said from the hanger over the headset.

"Detonate the Missile! I repeat, DETONATE!" Tails shouted into the the radio. "I can't outrun it!"

"Uhhh Tails we have a problem, The self-destruct button wont work! Bail out now!" Knuckles shouted. But it was to late if Tails auto-ejected he would surely killed by the recoil of the massive explosion the missile would leave behind. Tails flew towards the cliff one last time in a final effort to destroy the missile.

"This is my chance" Sonic said as he saw the plane approach the other cliff. As dashed the side in a fast blue streak creating a powerful wind behind him as ran across the ledge towards the other cliff. As Tails approached the cliff Sonic positioned himself so he would launch up after the missile using almost all he had Sonic increased his speed as Tails shot up past the cliff in the tornado with missile in close pursuit as soon as Sonic hit the end of the cliff he kicked off of it and launched up towards the missile with one hand extended and grabbed onto one of its fins. And pulled himself on top of the missile and started to surf it. "Hey not a bad breeze if I do say so myself" Sonic cockily said.

"Tails!" Knuckles said over the radio. "Checkout behind you!" Getting Tails attention he looked over his shoulder and saw his best friend in the world on the missile. Giving him the thumbs up. And kicked the missile with a powerful stomp sending it off course towards the ocean in a dive bomb with him on it still.

"Now this is living!" Sonic shouted as he raised his hands up above his head. And saw the tornado in the dive right next to him and Tails signalling for him to jump. Sonic gave another thumbs up and launched himself off of the missile sending it off into an angle away from both cliffs and Tail's workshop and down further into the ocean. As Sonic launched off of the missile He reached out his hand grabbed onto the wing of the plane and Tails exited the dive which allowed to flip onto the wing of the plane.

"It's good to be back Tails!" Sonic said as he stared at Tails with his usual grin as The Tornado raced back towards the workshop.

_**HEY ALL SHINY HERE WITH A NEW STORY! This one will be long running and a mature fanfic! Its based on a time in your life when you become a proper adult and relationships form and you must look towards the bigger picture, your future! I will be using a few of my past memories to build the relationships for certain characters but this story is set 7 years after Sonic was 15.**_

_**Read! Review and ENJOY! Shiny :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Something to look forward to

"Tails!" Sonic yelled as the plane came to landing inside of Tails workshop and while hopping off the wing of the plane and waiting for the Twin Tailed Fox to exit the cockpit of the tornado. "It's been a long time come here!" Sonic finished as he gave his best friend a huge hug as soon as he jumped out of the plane.

"Yeah seven long years Sonic" Tails grumpily said as he hugged his best friend back but quickly ending it. "What the hell Sonic, seven years of silence just up and gone no explanation nothing!" Tails said he's voice getting louder.

"Hey Sonic!" Knuckles called out from the door of the hanger as he ran over to see his long lost friend.

"Knuckles! It's good to see you again" Sonic shouted as he moved towards knuckles. Whose face turned from a happy smile to even more threatening stare. "Whoa big red! Chill out" Sonic said as he slowed his approach to the furious red echidna.

As knuckles ran towards Sonic he raised his right and hand and curled it into a fist getting ready to take a swing at the hedgehog who was now ready to speed off to the back of the hanger away from echidna that could probably put him through eight walls without even trying.

"SONIC! YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINGING TO DO!" Knuckles shouted as he started to chase down Sonic.

* * *

As the birds were chirping in the bright warm rays of the sun. A familiar pink hedgehog was walking down the streets of station square. Amy who had matured extremely well and was no longer the over obsessed fan girl she use to be. Her quills were now much longer they were down past her shoulders, she still favoured the colour red but decided that she needed to change her wardrobe up. Her figure was thin she was fully grown. And everything about just screamed perfection. As the pink rose hedgehog walked towards her destination she heard someone call out her name.

"Rose! Hey Rose!" The voice shouted constantly and it was starting to get louder as he got closer.

"Oh it's him again" Amy thought as she turned around to acknowledge the approaching person chasing her down.

"Geeze! It's about time you stopped and heard me!" The person replied.

"Yes I am sorry Sven. I didn't hear you I was just thinking. What brings you too this side of the city?" Amy asked him as she saw the ebony coloured hedgehog trying to catch his breath.

"I just wanted to say I really enjoyed our date the other night! And I was wondering if you wanted to do it again tonight?" Sven asked as he patiently waited for her response.

Sven was a year older than Amy making him exactly the same age as Sonic. He was an Ebony coloured hedgehog whose quills were short at the back and had a fringe forming at the front he always wore a black snap back hat along with a grey hooded jumper and black shoes.

As much as Amy wasn't really thinking of going for another date she did have some fun with him, and wanted to give him a chance he seemed like a decent guy for the last year she had been getting to know him after meeting him at a pub. What did she have to lose.

"Sure thing!" Amy said as she gave him a cheeky smile. "Where would you like to go?" She asked Sven

"Oh I was thinking that maybe we could go to this house party tonight that one of my friends is hosting! Now I know it's nothing fancy! But it could be some fun! What do you say?" Sven explained to her.

"Sure why not! It sounds fun! Pick me up from my house at say 7:30?" Amy said as she smoothed her purple dress out as it was starting to blow to left from the wind starting to form.

"Sure thing! I'll see you at 7:30 Misses Rose" Sven said as he turned around and walked away.

_"Well you never know! This could be fun"_ Amy thought to herself as she looked at her phone for the time. "Oh shit! I'm running late for coffee with Cream, Tikal and Blaze!" and she turned back around and started to walk a lot faster then she was before Sven stopped her.

* * *

"SONIC GET BACK HERE!" Knuckles shouted as he moved towards Sonic who was now trapped at the back of the workshop.

"Now, now Knuckles relax!" Sonic said as he moved his hands up and down in front of him sweat dropping.

"Explain what happened where you went! And why!" Knuckles said again but in a calmer tone.

"I'll be happy to explain!" Sonic said hesitating on another sentence but decided to say it anyway. "When I feel like it" Sonic finished saying and grinned.

"That's it you're going to cop it now!" Knuckles said as he slowly approached the Hedgehog.

Tails just sighed _"Oh same old Sonic still hasn't changed and grown up while he was away"_ Tails thought to himself and he raised his hands over the back of his head.

"Uh Tails!... Buddy! A little help over here?!" Sonic shouted catching his attention as he saw the blue hedgehog basically trying to climb up the wall to escape from Knuckles wrath.

"Knuckles calm down like it or not Sonic isn't going to tell us his version of the story. At least not now. He will when he is ready to tell us." Tails said as he moved towards Knuckles to calm him down.

"Ugh! Fine Tails! But it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it! Well see if you can get it out of him! I'm out going to go get ready for tonight with Tikal, see ya buddy!" Knuckles said fist pumping Tails as he walked towards the hanger doors. "Oh also Sonic!" Knuckles shouted out "Suck it!" Knuckles shouted as he disappeared in the bright sun rays emitting from the workplace doors.

"Wait, hold up a second!" Sonic said as he looked at Tails. "Knuckles and Tikal are still together?!" Sonic said like he was actually surprised to hear that"

"Yeah Sonic they have been together since before you left. Same As Cream and I" Tails said as he walked back over to his plane

"Oh wow I'm guessing everyone is still with their partners. Since I left" Sonic said as he followed Tails

"Yeah basically except for Rouge and Shadow, But we all knew that wouldn't work out" Tails said as picked up his screw driver.

"Tails, tell me everything" Sonic said as he sat down at Tails work bench.

* * *

Cream, Tikal, Blaze! How are you girls?! Sorry I am late! I go held up!" Amy called out as she approached the coffee shop

"It's alright love, come have a seat with us" Blaze said as she placed her hand on the vacant seat next to her.

"Why are running late anyway Amy?" Tikal said she took a sip from her coffee "Didn't run into any trouble did we?" She added on as she looked up from sipping her drink

"Oh what? Nope no trouble just ran into someone well actually he chased me down to tell you the truth" Amy said as she looked through her purse for some spare coins to order a coffee with.

"Who was it Amy? Cream said as she watched Amy closely looking for her to give off hints with how she acting. But couldn't get anything from her.

"Hold that thought Cream! I'll be right back I'm just going inside to order my coffee" Amy said as she got up and walked towards the coffee shops doors.

"I know who it is. My senses have told me" Tikal said lightly as she put her coffee down.

"Oh really?! Who is it?!" Both Cream and Blaze said at the same time.

"Well from what the vibes of the area of station square is giving off, it's got to be someone we haven't seen in years." Tikal said as she looked up into the sky.

"No it can't be him" Blaze said and shock was written all over her face.

"I believe so. Sonic The Hedgehog is back in station square" Tikal once again.

"No it can't be Sonic who she ran into" Cream said. "She would've called us and told us or her attitude I wouldn't even want to think about that. I just believe it's not him." Cream finished up.

"Who do you believe it's not Cream?" Amy said giving the rabbit the fright of her life.

"Oh no one Amy! Don't worry! So tell us who did you run into?" Cream added quickly covering her steps.

"Umm, Okay?" Amy said as she sat down at her seat and pulled herself in closer to the table. "So I ran into Sven on the way here. And he asked me out on another date tonight" Amy said as she waited to hear there reactions.

"Um Amy?" Blaze was the first to speak. "You can't tonight we have Espio's birthday party tonight.."

Amy just laughed at this making all three of them just stare at her in amazement. "I know Blaze it's the same party I don't think Sven Knows that I know Espio. He was acting pretty proud about this party"

"Well then I guess you wont be getting ready with us then any-more Amy?" Tikal asked as she took another sip from her coffee.

"Not any-more girls I'll be getting there around 8ish not 7:30 is all" Amy finished as her coffee arrived and was placed in front of her. Thanking the waitress Amy put two sugars into her coffee and took a sip from it. _"Tonight is going to be perfect" _Amy thought to herself making her smile as she started talking about what to wear for tonight.

* * *

**WELCOME TO CHAPTER 2! I hope it's starting to slowly take shape! As I have said I'll be mixing up some of my life experience into this story! I'll love to see if you can Guess who story will be taking life from my experiences! ANYWHO!**

Until next Update!  
peace out bros!  
Shiny 


	3. Chapter 3: A Party To Forget Part I

Chapter 3- A Party to Forget. Part I

The day had gone extremely fast for Amy, which is not what she wanted. She wanted it to drag on. But for her. When a date was about to happen the days always went fast. As the clock struck six disturbing her from her thoughts as she looked outside from bedroom window at the clear night sky. "Damn clock! Ruin my thoughts!" She said out loud as she turned to face her clock on her beside table. But she ignored it and went back to looking outside. "I thought it was suppose to rain tonight but there seems to be no clouds even forming, Weird. Well I better get ready"

Amy stopped leaning against the window and grabbed her Black dress that stopped just above her knees and had no straps. She picked up and put up against her body as she was deciding what shoes to go with it. "Well I think I'll go with red shoes, I guess." she finished saying as she put the dress down on her bed and walked out of her room and towards the shower.

* * *

Back at Tails workshop Tails had lost track on time getting Sonic up to date on everything that had been happening but decided to leave Amy out as he knew something was up and it wasn't any of his business.

"So Sonic?" Tails asked his best friend. Instantly catching the blue hedgehog's attention who looking outside the hanger doors from Tail's workshop that was longest time Tail's had ever seen Sonic stay still and to actually listen to what he had to say.

"Yeah buddy?" Sonic asked as he waited for Tails to tell him. Kicking both his feet patiently as they dangled from the desk.

"What have you got planned tonight? Anything interesting going on?" The twin tailed fox asked as walked towards the desk to sit down on his seat.

"Um nothing comes to mind, probably go out for a run see the sights" Sonic said as he rubbed underneath his nose slowly.

That made Tails laugh after all these years of Sonic being gone he hadn't changed in the slightest way. "Well I've got something for you if you'd like?" Tails asked as he pulled away from the desk to get washed up from all the oil and fluid on him from the Tornado.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic said as he jumped up from the desk and followed Tails outside from the hanger to his house. "What's that? If I may ask before I agree"

"Well it's Espio's twenty first tonight, Want to be my plus one? As Cream is invited already" Tails said as he hitting a button the side of the hanger, which made the doors start to slowly close and it gave out a loud beeping sound.

"Sure why not gives me a chance to see everyone again!" Sonic said as he started to walk away from the hanger. "So where are we all meeting and what time?"

"Knuckles and Tikal's house on angel island in like half an hour. Do you want a lift there in the tornado?" Tails said as he turned around to look at Sonic who was standing out looking at the ocean.

"No thanks buddy I'll just run see you in half n hour!" Sonic said quickly and just like that he disappeared in the sound of a Sonic boom from where he just stood.

"You better mean that! And not disappear again for another seven year! Because I swear if you do! I'll hunt you down this time!" Tails shouted out knowing Sonic could hear him even at the distance he was from him now.

_"Good my plan is laid out perfectly, Amy will be there and when they see each other I know w_e_'ll find out exactly what happened." _Tails thought to himself as he started turning his twin tails together to get airborne and fly to house.

* * *

Back on the other side of station square Amy had just finished her shower. As she walked out from the shower covering a purple towel around her body. And leaving her bathroom and walked towards her room and looked at her clock which read twenty past six. _"Perfect, more than enough time to get ready!"_ Amy thought to herself.

She walked over towards her window closing the curtains so she wasn't disturbed as she got ready for Sven to pick her up.

* * *

Angel Island was quiet as always. Nothing much happened on the island after Eggman was taught a serious lesson by Shadow and Silver a year ago what would happen if he tried to steal the Master Emerald again, the battle was long and hard fought by both young hedgehog's but in the end it was them who came out victorious against the evil genius.

"So that's my plan" Tails said to the whole group as they were drinking some alcoholic beverages before Sonic arrived and they could for Espio's.

"You do realize Tails" Silver explained as he got up from sitting on the couch. "That this plan is insane and I doubt this will end well for anyone? I expected Knuckles to come up with such a flawed plan. But from you? I think you're losing your smarts" Silver finished explaining as he took another drink from beer.

"That's right!" Knuckles said as he folded both his arms in a proud position, "HEY! WAIT A SECOND!" Knuckles shouted after he finally caught on to what Silver had said. "It wouldn't be that flawed!"

Everyone just laughed at that. As Knuckles just shrugged it off and walked off into the kitchen followed by Tikal.

"Yeah I know it's a flawed plan Silver" Tails said following up on what Silver had said. "But trust me I know Sonic he wont tell us what happened in the slightest but with this plan. He will be put on the spot. And Amy without a doubt will bring up what happened" Tails finished explaining while Blaze and Cream just looked at each other with weary eyes knowing this plan was going to end terrible. There was no way it could end well.

"Cream come with me please" Blaze said as she walked into the kitchen. To grab Tikal so they could have a girl chat.

As they entered the kitchen they saw Knuckles and Tikal sitting down at the kitchen table being a normal couple.

"Hey Tikal could we please Talk to you in private for a second?" Cream asked politely as she looked at Knuckles.

"Oh I see how it is" Knuckles said throwing on a dramatic voice. "You don't trust males in these sort of conversations" He finished up saying trying to hold back a laugh as the three girls just stared at him. "Fine don't everybody laugh at once geeze" Knuckles said as he walked out of the room.

"Okay we have a big, BIG! Problem!" Blaze said as Cream and her sat down at the table with Cream.

"Amy is going to be there with a date!" Cream said As she looked towards Tikal who was sitting with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. "Tikal what are we going to do? Try Keep the two separated all night?"

"I feel as we should not get involved in this" Tikal said calmly as she fixed her purple braid in one of her quills.

"How can you say that though?" Blaze said she looked and Tikal surprised.

"It has to happen, Those two need to confront each other" Tikal said as looked up to them. "The best we can do is make sure it happens in private. And that's exactly what we are going to do set up the encounter. And keep our Boyfriends busy along with Sven" She finished up and got up from the Table.

"You know what" Cream said as she also got up while Blaze followed "I like that Idea you and I can set that up perfectly Tikal"

Just as they were about to keep the conversation going with there plan they heard a Knock at the door. All knowing who it was and they couldn't wait to see him again. They quickly left the kitchen and walked towards the living room which connected to the front door. And arrived just in time as Silver walked to the door to answer it.

As the door opened Silver looked out. And saw absolutely no one. Scratching his head Silver looked back towards everyone. "There is no one there" Silver said. As he turned back around to shut the door as he looked up he was face to face with Sonic Scaring the absolute hell out of him "Argh!" Silver shouted jumping backwards about ten feet and hovering on the spot.

"Well hey there Silver!" Sonic said as he walked into Knuckles house. "Hope I didn't scare you" Sonic finished up with and laughed at the same time.

All the girls were just ecstatic to see him they walked over and gave there long lost friend a massive hug.

"Mr. Sonic" Cream said politely as she let go of him being older now she still would always refer to him as Mr. Sonic.

"Cream It's so good to see you again!" Sonic said politely "And Blaze and Tikal! I've missed you guys!" Sonic finished up as he walked over to Silver

"And Silver How about you? Keeping Eggman busy with Shadow So I've seen on the news when I run by a shop window" Sonic said laughing

"You know it Sonic!" Silver said as he stopped levitating and landed raising his hand so he could grip Sonic's hand tightly. To share a handshake they had made up before Sonic disappeared

"So who will be at this party?" Sonic asked as he walked past everyone to and to stand next to Tails.

"Oh you know just everyone except a few who are out of town" Tails said trying to keep Amy going a secret because he knew if Sonic had any idea Amy was going he would bail

"Oh that's a shame. I guess I'll see them whenever I see them then!" Sonic said as he walked back over to chat to Tikal.

As Knuckles walked over to Tails as well as Silver catching his attention.

"Smooth Tails way to go not crack under the pressure!" Silver said slapping his back.

"Yeah I know, Now can we please so I don't need to lie any more! And so I don't crack under pressure?"

"Sure thing Buddy" Knuckles said as he walked over to every one letting them know they were about to leave.

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE! PART I is here! i know what you're all thinking gahhh why do it in parts! i hate you!  
****Well trust me! It'll be worth it! this chapter is just setting up the party where a lot un folds! but it wont be the end of the story! So please! READ & REVIEW! Also a favorite or follow would be great! Help a author out! :)**

**Until next Update! Shiny :)**


	4. Chapter 4: A Party To Forget Part II

Chapter 3: A Party to Forget Part II

"It's 7:40?! Where is Sven?!" Amy shouted out-loud to herself as she paced backwards and forwards in her Lounge room. "I bet he stood me up! The Nerve of him, I swear when I see him again!" Just as Amy was about to finish what she was shouting she heard a Knock at her front door. "Well about time!"

Amy walked towards the front door, she smoothed out her black dress so no wrinkles were forming. She looked at the mirror she had on the wall of right near the front door so she could check out her hair and lipstick one last time before she went out. She fluffed her quills to tease them up and checked her lipstick to make sure it hadn't smudged. _"Alright perfect!" _She cooed to herself. As she moved her towards the door handle twisting it around opening the door showing the Ebony coloured hedgehog behind the door who was wearing a red collard shirt with a black tie and still wearing his same black shoes.

"This is for you Amy, also counts towards as a sorry I'm late present" Sven Said sheepishly as he handed her the red rose he was holding out towards her.

"Oh Sven" Amy said as she grabbed the rose softly out of his hand brought it up to her nose to smell softly. Taking in it's sent lightly and enjoying every second of it. "I love it thank you!" Amy said as she put the flower behind her ear and under the black headband she was wearing. "How do I look?" Amy Added as she moved her hand from her hair and too her waist and moving from side to side.

"You look absolutely stunning Miss Rose" Sven said as he watched her strike her poses.

"Why thank you Sven" Amy politely said as she went to close the door behind her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Sven as he stood to the side to give Amy room so she could get out and close the door behind her. He waited for her to lock the door behind her. As he extended his arm out for her to hold onto.

Amy saw this looked at his arm hesitantly thinking of past events from years ago bringing back memories she thought she had abandoned. But she shook those thoughts out of her head quickly or what she thought was quickly. As She grabbed on to his arm lightly with both hands.

But Sven saw her hesitation to hold onto his arm, but decided not to press onto the issue and to just enjoy the night with his date. As they walked towards Sven's car approaching Amy's veranda steps they carefully walked down the three sets of steps just so Amy wouldn't fall over in her red heels. They walked down Amy's Garden quietly just taking in the spring time nights air. As they reached Svens blue car. Sven walked up and held open Amy's door for her. Which she smiled politely at him for doing as she bent down and sat down in the front passenger seat. He closed the door and jogged around the front of the car to get into the driver seat.

"Do you want some music Amy as we go?" Sven asked as he turned on the car on. And looked towards her.

"Oh yes please Sven, get us in the mood for this party!" Amy said as she looked towards Sven.

* * *

Sonic hadn't ever been to Espio's place he always thought he lived at the detective agency with Vector and Charmy but even Sonic can be proven wrong. The Place was massive it was two stories and he had a balcony extending out into his backyard with a roof over so if it rained they wouldn't get wet.

The party was already in full motion. Everyone was drinking and a few of the girls that were invited dancing to beats that played. A few of the female hedgehogs looked over to Sonic seeing as he was by himself at the bar that Espio had set up with Vector pouring the drinks. But Sonic just looked away he wasn't interested in any of the women checking him out.

"Why the long face hedgehog?" A voice called out to him making Sonic check over his shoulder to see who called out to him. Catching his eye was a very familiar face a face he hadn't seen in a long, long time back when he was south island it was Jasmine she is a light red hedgehog with black highlights going all through her quills her eyes were very, very emerald green, like a certain other hedgehog Sonic knew but he quickly shook the thought out of his, Jasmine was never much of a dresser upper just like Sonic she was still wearing her favourite sort of clothes a red t-shirt, black jeans, and dark red boots.

"Jasmine it's so good to see you again!" Sonic said as he got up from his seat at the bar to give his long lost friend a hug.

"I know right Sonic, So how come you haven't ran to visit me? In god knows how long. You say I should move to Station square and then you up and vanish. For how long? 7 Years now?" Jasmine said as she took the seat that was closest to Sonic and they both sat down at the bar.

"Yeah it's long a story I don't really want to talk about it" Sonic said as he chugged the rest of his beer, and point to Vector for two more.

"Yeah, yeah I get ya. Same old Sonic too stubborn to talk about what's going in his life" Jasmine said joking-inly as she grabbed the beer Vector just gave them. "So what can you tell me? She asked him intriguingly.

Tails watched Sonic carefully keeping an eye on all time. If his plan was going to work. Amy could not see Sonic as soon as she walked and neither could Sonic see her. Otherwise his plan wouldn't work. And Sonic would bail as fast as he came.

"How far off is Amy" Tails Asked Tikal as she was texting her at that very second. Tails was extremely nervous as his planned had to be acted out perfectly

"Not far Tails. She said about five minutes away. But can you do me a favour and get Blaze and Cream for me? I need to talk to them urgently girl matters of course" Tikal said desperately trying to keep Tails out of the picture of the girls plan instead.

"Why do I have too? I have a plan to do?" Tails said complaining. Tikal knew Tails wouldn't cooperate with her so she set up something he knew he wouldn't miss for the. He texted Blaze to start there plan.

Not long after Tikal had sent that text to Blaze. Cream and Blaze came running up to Tails.  
"Oh my god Tails! You're missing it! Silver is doing a keg stand for a bet! You're going to miss it! Remember what happened last time?!" Cream said to Tails quickly to get him out of the room.  
"Oh what?! And I am missing this! The Plan can get stuffed for now! I've gotta see this! Catch ya round girls!" Tails said as he ran off into the kitchen area where Silver, Knuckles and few others were.

"I can't believe you knew that plan would work" Said Cream as she laughed to herself.

"I Hope to god Silver can't pull it off. Otherwise I loose a bet and I have to do whatever he wants sexually for a month" Blaze said as she very angrily looked over to Sonic. "Stupid Blue boy why can't he just man up and do it himself?"

"No time now Blaze Amy is actually right about to arrive! Cream you get Amy and take her to the balcony! I'll get Sonic!" Tikal said quickly "And Blaze you keep the boys busy with that keg stand no matter what it takes!"

"urgh! Fine! But you girls owe me for this!" Blaze said as she walked off the ways Tails ran not that long before As Cream moved towards the front door and started waiting patiently.

Tikal moved quickly to the bar towards Sonic who was talking to a hedgehog she had never seen before. "Sonic!" Tikal shouted getting the Blue speedsters attention quickly

"Oh hey Tikal" Sonic said as he was drinking another beer he was downing the extremely quickly. "This is Jasmine a friend I've known for years"

"It's a pleasure Jasmine but I really need Sonic for a second you wouldn't mind if I stole him from you for awhile?" Tikal said lightly bowing before Jasmine.

"It's fine Tikal we just finished talking anyway" Jasmine said politely as she got up from the bar and moved towards the dance floor.

"So what's up Tikal?" Sonic asked as he was quite confused.

"No time to explain! Just come with me!" Tikal said rather quickly grabbing Sonic's arm and pulling him away from the bar and down a hallway close to the balcony and into a bedroom.

"Okay...? Tikal what is going on?" Sonic said as she shut the door behind her and standing in front of it to make sure he couldn't get

"Oh nothing I just needed to talk to you about something rather urgent. And lying and plotting isn't going to work" Tikal said as she walked over to the bed and motioned Sonic to sit down on it.

* * *

Outside the front door of Espio's House A blue car had just pulled up Amy had already began drinking with the alcohol she had in her purse and she had downed it fast because she was just in the mood for a night full of alcohol and maybe something else depending on how the night went.

"Well here we are!" Sven said as he pulled up the car and got the keys out of the ignition

"Finally that felt like forever!" Amy said as she pulled out some fresh lipstick and applied it to her lips.

"Haha I know I'm sorry I should have picked a better station" Sven said as he exited out his side of the car to get the door for Amy.

He opened the door for her allowing Amy to get out without much difficulty. As Amy climbed out of the car. She looked up and saw the stars were gone and dark black clouds were starting to form.

"We better get inside quickly before it starts to rain!" Amy said quickly as she didn't want to get saturated after how long it took for her to look the way she did.

"Yeah that is a good idea!" Sven said as he let out his arm for Amy to hold onto as they quickly walked up the front steps and knocked on the front door.

It answered straight when Amy knocked and a young Rabbit opened the door, instantly getting Amy's attention.

"Cream! I love you!" Amy said as she grabbed and held Cream tightly

"I love you too Amy!" Cream said as she struggled to breath as Amy's hug was to tight. "And this is Sven I am guessing?" Cream added as she looked right towards the hedgehog behind Amy.

"Oh I am sorry!" Amy said as she let go of Cream "Cream Sven, Sven Cream"

"It's a pleasure" Sven said as he put his hand out to shake Creams.

"The pleasure is mine Sven but do you mind? I have some really urgent girl problems to talk to Amy about" Cream said as she let go of Sven's hand.

"Girl things?! Like what Cream? OHHHH! You're pregnant I knew it!" Amy said drunkenly

"No Amy not that" Cream said trying to not look embarrassed in front of Sven.

"It's fine I'll catch up with you later Amy" Sven said as he walked inside of the house and right to the bar.

"Sooooo were to Cream?" Amy asked.

"Out onto the balcony follow me Amy" Cream said patiently as she dragged Amy to the balcony

* * *

"So that's the story!" Tikal said as she got up from the bed to check her phone that just vibrated.

"Wow." Was all that Sonic could say. "I had no idea that you and Knuckles were trying for a kid so badly!"

"Yeah I am starting to loose hope on it! But I wont stop trying!" Tikal said as she was reading her text she had got from Cream. "But hey Sonic would you mind joining me on the balcony?"

"Sure why not it's a lovely outside!" Sonic said as he struggled to get up of the bed as the alcohol was starting to get to him.

As they walked towards the door Tikal opened it up for him and held him up straight for even though as coordinated as Sonic was he was struggling to walk in a straight line. As they moved down the hallway towards the doorway to the balcony where Amy and Cream were standing and talking with Amy's back to the door so Cream could see when they were getting there. As soon as Cream so Sonic and Tikal she had an idea.

"Hey Amy just wait here alright I'll be right back with Tails" Cream said as she went right for the door.

As Cream neared the door she walked up next to Sonic and whispered into his ear. "Sonic there is a girl out there who has been wanting to see you for years now. I know you have wanted to see her too" Cream said as she grabbed Tikal and nudged Sonic to the door who didn't hear a single word she said except for girl and seeing.

Sonic walked through the door and closed it behind him it being to dark to see the figure who was standing on the balcony as she wasn't in the light but Sonic knew what to do he slicked his quills back gave his best smirk and took a step forward as soon as he foot tapped the ground it got Amy's attention as she turned expecting it to be Cream.

"Oh hey Cream that was qui-" Amy's sentence was cut off as she saw who it was standing there.

"Son-Son-Sonic?my could get out.

"Am- Amy Amy?" was all Sonic could get out.

* * *

**HEY GUYS I AM BACK! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I HAVEN'T BEEN FEELING TO WELL! BUT I AM PAST THAT! AND I AM BACK!  
****THIS CHAPTER SETS UP THE JUICY STUFF! AND YOU WILL LOVE THE NEXT! :)**

**JASMINE IS FAN CREATED CHARACTER OF Knuckles lover 1245 ALL CREDIT GOES TO THEM! :)**

ALSO THANK YOU! FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I WANT THIS STORY TO KEEP IMPROVING SO PLEASE SHARE THIS WITH YOUR FRIENDS!

******UNTIL PART III!**

SHINY! :)


	5. Chapter 5: A Party To Forget Part III

Chapter 5: A Party To Forget Part III

The wind softly blew through the night air, causing the tree's branches to softly sway. Storm clouds were starting form and rain was about to start pouring On the deck of Espio's house were two hedgehogs. Two hedgehogs with a past. Which neither of them wanted to face.

Sonic just stared at Amy at a loss for words other than just stuttering her name. As Amy did also she just stared at Sonic never expecting to see him again.

"It's g-goo-good to see you Amy" Sonic said very softly as he turned his eyes away from her and put his hand on the back of his head.

"It's good t-t-to see you also Sonic" Amy said even softer as she turned her head away from him as she tapped her red heels on the deck. "When did you get back?" Amy added on but did not lift her head to look at Sonic

"I got back today actually Amy. I ran buy your house but you weren't home. So it's why I didn't come see you" Sonic said as he stared up to Amy hoping that would at least get her to look at him.

"Well.. GOOD!" Amy shouted catching Sonic completely off guard he didn't except that reaction. Sonic just looked at Amy he could tears starting to escape her eyes, as she started to breathe extremely heavily."You can't just up and vanish for seven years Sonic! And expect me to be home waiting for you! Especially with how we left things! You broke my heart Sonic The Hedgehog.

Sonic could only just feel his own heart starting to shatter into a million pieces with what Amy had just said to him and he could feel the tears staring to well up in his eyes. Every single part of his body started to hurt and he couldn't hold in what he had to say.

"I left for a GOOD reason Amy! And you know damn right why! Don't try and pin the whole thing on me! And I have every reason..." Sonic was going to keep going but he stopped himself and looked at Amy who was struggling to stay strong with what Sonic was saying. And he couldn't keep on going.

"I-I-I'm sorry Amy" was all Sonic could say as he tried to move closer to the even more upset Pink Hedgehog. As Sonic slowly got closer he reached out his arms and embraced Amy in a hug as he felt her wet eyes touch his chest and her warm body touching his. But what came next was not what Sonic expected at all.

"NO!" Amy Screamed at Sonic as she shoved him off of her. "Do not touch me Sonic! You have no Idea how I feel do you?! How guilty I felt for seven years ago with what happened do you?! And then you use it as a weapon against me right now?! And then you try to say you're sorry and hug me?!" Amy said walking backwards and away from Sonic till she was at the railing for decking

Sonic was really starting to hold back the tears in his eyes now as he stared into Amy's emerald eyes from where he was standing and could see the pain in them in her. He went to open his mouth to try apologise again but Amy cut him off.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry again Sonic. Don't!" Amy said as she looked away from him again. And quickly looking back to him. "I Hate You Sonic The Hedgehog" She finished with

And that was the final straw on Sonic and how he couldn't hold back the tears before Amy could see him cry right after she had said those words to Sonic He disappeared in a blue flash through the door and was gone before Amy could say another word. Amy just stared at the place the heroic blue hedgehog once stood and felt a pain of more guilt wash over her as she started to cry again. And started to hear the thunder erupting from the sky.

-

Inside the house Espio's party was going off and everyone was having the time of there lives in the kitchen you could hear all these people laughing as Silver had failed his dare.

"Bad luck Silver!" Tails struggled to say as he was in a laughing fit and could barely talk, as he was the one who wasn't the worst one off laughing his ass off.

"Oh give it a rest all of you!" Silver said as he walked out of the kitchen and towards to the out door decking. As Silver walked down the hallway he ran into Tikal who was just standing there up against a wall as if she waiting for something or someone.

"Hey Tikal!" Silver said as he approached the Echidna

Tikal just stared at the hedgehog and lifted a finger to her mouth indicating for him to be silent for a second. "Shhh Silver I'm listening"

Instantly getting Silvers attention and he started listening extremely hard and what he heard was not something he should have heard.

"I Hate You Sonic The Hedgehog" which after he instantly heard was followed by a Sonic Boom and burst of wind through the house as Silver knew exactly who left.

"Silver I need you to go after Sonic you're the only one who can keep up with him I'll go speak to Amy" Tikal said and left Silver with no choice but to do what she asked as Tikal had already ran out onto the decking to Amy.

Knowing the only way to catch up too Sonic was using his powers to make himself teleport. In a flash of green light Silver teleported outside of the house and above it onto the roof and watched a blue streak disappear into the city and up the tallest building in the city. "_Typical Sonic! Always goes to the highest place possible he can get access too._" Silver thought to himself as he started to levitate a flew off to the building Sonic had ran too.

-

The rain had started pouring down now and you could hear the thunder getting louder and louder and Amy was just staring out into the darkness of the night and listening to the rain as it collided with the metal roof the covered over the deck. As she was intent on listening to her surroundings she could hear footsteps approaching her from behind knowing who it was.

"Sven you don't need to sneak up on me you know" Amy said as she turned around and saw Sven approaching her

"Oh Amy you know me! I do love my sneaking" Sven said as he walked to her and stood next to her. "Is everything okay? You seem a little upset?" He asked as he stared into her eyes.

Amy lost in the moment she just stared and hedgehog before her. Completely forgetting he had asked her a question.

"Earth to Amy? Hello?" Sven said as he waved his hand in her face to snap her out of her daze.

"Oh sorry Sven! I sort of zoned out out" Amy said as she tried not to blush. "But it's nothing to worry about! Just past stuff I'm all about the future now" She finished speaking as stared at Sven

"Oh that's good then!" Sven said as he stared at her. "Because I have something I would like to ask you.

"Oh and what's that Sven?" Amy said as she started to wonder what he wanted to ask her.

A Million thoughts went through her head on what it could be and she was starting to sweat a little because she couldn't make up her mind on what it could have been. And it started to bug her but what snapped her out of her thoughts was her feeling Sven grab both her hands and cupped them and pulled her close to her. Making Amy feel how red her cheeks were getting.

"Well tonight is the night I wanted to ask you Miss Amy Rose if you wanted to become my girlfriend and be official" Sven said softly as he kept staring into her eyes.

This took Amy by complete surprise she had no idea that he was going to ask that question and the first thought that came to her mind was not her with him. But with a certain blue hedgehog she just yelled at. But like she had just said before that's the past this is now. She wants to live in the moment.

"Yes! Of course Sven! I will be with you!" Amy said as she held him close and she could feel Sven pull her close to him and she felt her lips connect with his.

"Oh I hope I am not interrupting anything here" Tikal said as she walked from the door onto the decking

"Oh Tikal have I got news for you!" Amy Squealed as she saw her "Sven just asked me out and I said yes!"

"Oh Amy! That is fantastic to hear! I am so Happy for you!" The pain Tikal could feel in her head was not from any alcohol but from something else entirely as she grabbed the sides of her head with her hands she fell to the ground.

"TIKAL!" Amy shouted as she ran towards her friend "SVEN GET KNUCKLES HERE ASAP!

That was the last thing Tikal heard before everything went black.

-

Sonic sat ontop of the building he ran too after what Amy had said to him feeling everything inside of him hurting with pain the heartbreak everything he felt right now was something he hadn't felt in seven years and even in seven years Amy had never said the words "_I Hate you_" That destroyed Sonic

Closing his eyes he let the tears drop down as the rain started to fall down onto him letting out all the pain in was feeling having the love of his life say those words to him. He knew they would haunt him for years now.

"So there you are!" A voice came from behind of Sonic instantly getting his attention making the blue speedster jump up from where he was sitting and wiping his eyes so they didn't see him crying

"Sonic It's okay I know exactly how you'd feel right now." Silver said as he walked towards Sonic

"Silver... She said she hated me" was all Sonic could say as he stared down to the ground. 

"Sonic trust me you'll work this out with her it'll just take a little bit of time!" Silver said as he grasped Sonic in a hug. 

"Do you really think so?" Sonic said

But before Silver could reply and very unwelcome presence was felt between them. Only one person in the world could make Sonic feel this uncomfortable.

"Well, well if isn't my good friend Sonic! And of course Silver" The voice said.

"EGGMAN!" was all Sonic could say as he stood ready for a fight with his enemy.

"Now, now My pesky blue friend I am not hear to fight you... Today. I'm merely saying welcome back from being on hiatus for seven years. And how is Amy? Eggman said knowing what that'd do after ease dropping the two hedgehogs

That struck Sonic hard and freezing him on the spot. Causing Eggman to just laugh at the Hedgehog

"Ahhh how love can destroy even the strongest will of a rodent" Eggman said digging in to Sonic feelings even more

"Get lost Eggman! What do you even want?" Silver said curling his hand into a fist getting ready to punch the doctor in his face.

"Nothing my dear friends! Just warning Sonic that I'm planning something big and he best be ready for it when the day comes! Now I best be off! Lots to plan when you know you're going to win! So longs friends!" Eggman finished as he flew off in egg hover mobile disappearing above the rain clouds

"Sonic I know you're not in the mood for a fight but Eggman has been getting more dangerous and you have to be ready for whatever he is going to throw your way! He knows your emotionally weak and he'll use that to his advantage!" Silver said as he tried to get some sense into his friend

"I know Silver I'll do my best to be ready whenever that time comes" Sonic said as he just looked into the ground and disappeared in a flash of blue as he ran off.


	6. Chapter 6: The day Following The Party

Chapter 6: The day Following The Party.

Whiteness. That was all Tikal could see. As she got up off the ground as she scanned the area she was in. What felt extremely wrong to her was that there was no wind. It was just dead silent and white. Closing her eyes she tried to sense a presence with her. But all she could hear was the sound of water dripping like a leaky tap. Designed to drive anyone insane over a certain amount of time. Tikal turned to the direction the water dripping was coming from and seeing a dark figured sitting on the ground and hurled up.

"Hey!" Tikal shouted trying to get the strangers attention. But no success. Thinking to herself quickly she thought she would try again "Who are you? What is this place?" But still no response from the dark figure.

"_Alright, that's it I'm going over there they can't ignore when I'm facing them"_ Tikal thought to herself as she started running into a light jog to reach dark figure who was about five hundred meters from her. But as she started to run she felt like she was even moving. But she knew she was. She looked down to the ground at her feet to even check. She was. Her feet were moving. But the figure was not getting any closer to her. As she came to a stop from running just looking at the figure. When a giant flash of white light appeared right in-front of her blinding her. As Tikal used her arms to shield her eyes from the overwhelming light.

As Tikal let her arm down as the light started to subside as her eyes re-adjusted after almost being turned blind she found that she was now a few meters away from the dark crouched down figure. Her eyes were still re-adjusting as the figure to her was just a blur. SO she knew she'd try again to get their attention.

"Hello? My name is Tikal. Don't worry I am a friend what's your name?" Tikal said as she put out her hand for the figure to grab and use to help them-self up. But still nothing.  
Knowing she was going to regret getting any closer she still decided to take small steps closer to the figure. She needed information and they were the only two here.

* * *

"Tikal please, here me wake up!" Knuckles Said as he grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. As tears slowly started to fall down from his eyes. As Knuckles sat on the ground next to there double bed back on Angel Island.

A Knock came to the bedroom door instantly getting Knuckles attention. "Come on in" Knuckles said in a uneasy voice trying to keep his eyes dry just so no one saw he was crying.

As the door opened the person revealed behind it was non other than Amy. "Hey Knuckles, how is she doing? How are you doing?" Amy said as she walked closer and put her hand on Knuckles shoulder grabbing it softly so he knew she was here to talk too.

"Hey Amy" Knuckles said as he looked up to her. "Still no improvement. She hasn't moved a muscle but her eyelashes were just fluttering so I guess that's sort of an improvement. For me I am doing fine you know. Keeping strong for her" Knuckles finished up as he wiped his eyes desperately trying to keep the tears from showing.

"You know Knuckles, as one of your oldest friends I am always here to talk to you know?" Amy said as she lent down and put her arms around Knuckles to hug him from behind.

"I Know Amy," Knuckles said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly letting her know he was appreciating the hug. "But I have something I need to ask you"

"Oh really, what's that?" Amy said as she let go of Knuckles and looked at him.

"What happened with you and Sonic, and why are you with this Sven guy. Who I am telling you I don't feel comfortable with him on the island." Knuckles said as he got up off the ground and turned to face Amy.

* * *

The sun was shining bright and the rays of warmth it bought made you never even believed that there was a storm last night. As the rays of the sun shone down on the fur a blue Hedgehog who layed down the grassy field taking in the Smell and warmth of the sun.

"_I don't get it? Normally this would make me feel great and I wouldn't have a care in the world about anything I'd feel free. But it's just not doing it for me. Maybe a run?" _Sonic thought to himself as she got up from the grass and started to stretch his legs.

And with that Sonic was gone in a second. Racing through the fields of grass which felt endless to him. He felt the wind hit his face and how it would normally feel amazing but still it didn't do it for him. _"Maybe if I go faster?" _Sonic thought to himself again. He started to gain even more speed as the grass fields became even more of a blur to him but with his outstanding eye sight and reflexes it didn't phase him. As Sonic looked in-front of him he closed his and eyes and went to take a deep breath. As he shut his eyes. Something happened. "I HATE YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" echoed through his entire mind as Amy Rose popped up right in-front of him.

"AMY?!" Sonic shouted as he opened his coming to a skidding stop to make sure he didn't hit her. As he opened eyes again he didn't Amy anywhere all that was in-front of him was a huge Oak Tree that he almost ran into. _"I HATE YOU SONIC" _

"There it is again!" Sonic said outloud. "Who is that?! Who is there?!" Sonic shouted but no one showing there face. And it just started to repeat and repeat itself in Sonic's ears. Causing the heroic blue hedgehog to start bursting into tears again and fall to his hands and knees on the soft green grass

"Amy... Please I am so sorry don't hate me!" Sonic shouted as he looked everywhere for her voice.

* * *

"Who are you?" Tikal said as stepped inches closer to the dark figure on the ground. As she took her last few steps towards them she saw who it was.

"WHAT?! No it can't be! Sonic? Is that you?" Tikal said as she looked at the Bluero hedgehog sitting on the ground holding something in his hand. What appeared to be a small blue box.

Still Sonic didn't respond to her he just sat in the one place as tears dropped down from his face and hit the white ground.

_"This isn't right Sonic isn't the sort of person to just, stand still for this amount of time"_ Tikal thought to herself and just put her right hand up to her chin.

"That's because this is not Sonic. Not yet anyway." A strange Angelic Voice called out to Tikal

"What? Whose there?" Tikal said as she got ready to stand her ground. "And how do you know what I am thinking!"

And once again the bright white light reappeared again before Tikal's eyes almost blinding her again using both arms to shield her eyes from dangerously bright light. But the light didn't hurt this time instead to Tikal it felt warm soft. Almost welcoming. As the light started to fade a figure appeared before Tikal. It was Amy.

"Amy?! Is that you?!" Tikal shouted as she couldn't believe her eyes.

* * *

"Well Amy?" Knuckles said as he crossed his arms and started tapping his right foot on the ground. Which to Amy reminded her WAY to much of Sonic.

The question caught Amy off guard completely she had no idea how to answer the question. Knuckles had never showed that much of an interest in the past, especially when it came to her and Sonic. Amy nervously laughed and tried to shrug the question off, But Knuckles was more ther determined to get the story out of her.

"You can't hide it any more Amy! Now spill!" Knuckles said as he walked to the door and locked it so she couldn't get out and she would have to get past him to do it.

"Alright Knuckles. You win. I'll tell you everything" Amy said as she turned to face Knuckles who was now leaning on the door waiting to hear everything. "It was seven years ago and 3 months and days if you want a exact date that is" Amy said as she pulled a chair up that was next to Tikal and Knuckles Bed.

Knuckles motioned his hand for Amy to continue the story. "Well, I was chasing Sonic down this amazingly beautiful field full of flowers. His secret place in his words that is. He has never shown anyone it but me. It was a very first date. But I never knew it would be our last as well. Because on that night Sonic..." Amy paused at this point having no idea how to put this part into words. "He just wasn't himself... It's hard to explain like it was him but then again it wasn't him. He said so much stuff and it hurt me beyond what you can think of. And just like that he stopped. I swear I saw a tear drop from his eyes before he disappeared for Seven years.

"And Sven? What about him? Why him?" Knuckles said as he pushed himself off of the door and moved closer to the bed to check on Tikal.

"Sven, it's hard to explain, He just isn't Sonic and is nothing like him. And that's just what I need right now" Amy explained as she looked over to Tikal who was just breathing softly now. "I hope she wakes up soon" It's not the same without her for some guidance which I sure could use right now"

"You and me both Amy" Knuckles said as grabbed on Tikal's hand.

* * *

Tikal just stood there speechless as the Amy stood before her. But she looked a lot different. She was wearing a white long dress. Her Quills were way longer and they started to curl. And Amy was giving off this heavenly vibe. It was hard for Tikal to describe She felt calm and happy around her.  
"Amy, Why are you here? Where is here?!" Tikal said finally deciding to break the silence again since she appeared.

"Tikal calm down please, I am not the one you call Amy Rose, I just felt it appropriate for me to take her Form as from your memories is a close friend of yours" The copy of Amy said.

"Okay then so if you're not Amy then who are you? And why is Sonic here? Well not Sonic so to speak" Tikal said as she took another look and motionless Sonic.

"One question at a time please Tikal. So please if you will follow me" The copy of Amy said as she started to walk towards the Sonic lightly touching him and making him dissolve back into the white world

As Tikal and Copy of Amy walked through the white world none of them saying a word until Tikal once again decided speak up to get some answers.

"So who are you?" Tikal asked as the kept on walking but which felt like to Tikal wasn't achieving anything.

"You may simply call me Light" The White Amy said as she kept on walking.

"Light? That's it?"Tikal said as she just looked even more confused.

"Yes Light, I am the essence of positive energy in the world and people I exist every where, I existed before the Master Emerald, even before the Chaos Emeralds. But I wasn't the only one. My sibling who I simply call Dark was also around. But I dare not speak of him. Not yet anyway." Light said to Tikal as they came to sudden stop.

"Okay I wont dig into this Dark person" Tikal said with a nervous laugh. "But why am I here? What is this place? And what was wrong with Sonic? What was he holding?" Tikal asked.

Light just stared at Tikal looking hesitant to answer the question. But non the less she would answer. "This is the Realm. It's a place were the future of everyone is made. By the book keeper. Who has long since passed. You are hear to take his role. But until that time comes you will remain in the living world. Tikal, Without a book keeper anything can happen no future is written everything spirals out of control. Evil will bounce out of control as well the reason why it hasn't is because I've been keeping Dark in some sort of control his last out break was years ago. And that was on Sonic. Which I hate to say he has taken a liking to. With everything Sonic The Hedgehog has endured makes him a prime target. There is a lot bottled up in Sonic. Which is why you are here. Sonic can't fight this threat alone not this time. The chaos emeralds will only do so much Sonic needs to unlock there full potential, Seven Trials to be exact. Your first job as future book keeper is to keep Sonic away from the darkness. If he looses himself to it, Which he will without help, Your world is doomed" Light said and she looked extremely serious

"How am I meant to help?! I have No idea where to start! I don't even know where Sonic is!" Tikal said as she started floating into the sky.

"There are two other Hedgehogs yes? Shadow and Silver, They can help you find Sonic and when they do, Find the first Chaos Emerald and it'll show Sonic the first trial guide him Tikal or he will fail. This Trials aren't for the faint of heart." Light said as everything went black for Tikal

It felt like forever Tikal was falling through the darkness. She saw images of what could be if she failed her new found duties even though all the images were in black so she couldn't see who was involved it didn't look good. As the darkness started to clear she saw Angel island come into view as she lightly glided back down to the island and towards Knuckles house. As she entered through the walls she saw her Body with Knuckles and Amy talking to each. She flew above her body and she felt her spirit re-connect with flesh and blood body.

Knuckles heard Tikal starting to stir. Instantly turning around to help her. "Tikal! Oh My God! Thank God, You're okay! I was so worried about you!" Knuckles shouted as he kissed her head as eyes began to open.

"Tikal! You're okay! Thank Chaos for that!" Amy shouted as she walked around to the end of the bed.

Tikal instantly smiling at Amy turned to Knuckles and began to sit up. "Knuckles! I have to find Shadow and Silver, Now!" Tikal said looking extremely serious.

* * *

"HEDGEHOG!" A deep dark voice started to shout out of no where again. Causing Sonic to panic.

"Who is there?! Answer me! I am getting really sick of this show yourself!" Sonic said ready to stand his ground.

Once again there was silence all Sonic could hear was the wind as blew softly through the grass field he was still in. Sonic who was starting to panic on the inside a little but didn't let it show on the outside. _"I'm not sticking around to find out what is making that voice" _Sonic thought as he started to run again this time a lot faster then he did before running through a bunch of new flowers which made them shake in the wind that Sonic made as he ran past them. Coming into view Sonic began to see a forest having not explored a forest for time He decided to enter. As he ran by the trees slowing down so he could jump through the branches instead he launched himself up with a giant leap extending his arm and hand out grabbing on the branch of a giant tree. As he pulled himself up and instantly jump from where landed on the branch quickly hopping from branch to branch to keep his agility in check. As Sonic jumped from Branch to branch he saw one that was a longer jump than the others. As he came closer to the next tree he prepared himself to use it a launching platform to push himself towards the branch further than the others. As he felt his feet connect with timber of the tree he instantly pushed himself off sending him flying towards the branch he aimed for. As he got closer and closer the branch from his point of view started to move away like it was being pulled and getting to hit someone.

"What the?" was all Sonic could say as he knew what was about to happen and prepared to be whipped by the tree branch.

And with a massive whacking sound the branch collied with Sonic's head sending the hedgehog falling towards the roots of the trees below and hitting the ground with a thud. Struggling to role himself over he looked up with his vision going black and seeing three figures walk around him before falling unconscious.

* * *

**HEY GUYS BACK WITH CHAPTER 6! I AM STILL MAKING THIS A STORY WITH TRUE RELATIONSHIPS FROM MY LIFE! BUT I AM NOW PUTTING IN A STORYLINE TO MAKE THE STORY EVEN MORE APPEALING ANY WHO! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS LETS TRY GET TO 15! UNTIL THEN! ILL SEE YOU ALL LATER FOR CHAPTER 7!**


	7. Chapter 7: The First Emerald

Chapter 7- The First Emerald & Hidden Intentions

"Why did you do that? What's the matter with you?" A voice called out which felt like an echo to Sonic, his vision was still black, his head hurt like he took a punch from Knuckles.

"He had it coming he wouldn't stop" Another voice called out which didn't echo as badly for Sonic this time. As the blue hedgehog slolwly opened his eyes. His vision was just a blur but he saw three figures standing around him bickering.

"Come on, back me up wont you? Don't just stand there and not say anything." The same voice as before said Sonic rapidly tried to blink to get some sharpness back into his vision.

"Hey now!" A different voice called out this time. "I am not getting involved in this argument" And Sonic heard the footsteps of that voice fade off indicating he had walked off a few feet away from him.

Finally able to speak but all he could get out was a groan in pain as it got the attention of the three people around him.

"Oh look, the faker is awake." The same voice knowing now who it instantly was.

"Shadow? Were you the one who got me with that branch?" Sonic said as his vision came back finally as Shadow and Tikal stood above him. Looking over to his left were the footsteps had walked over too he saw Silver hovering above a tree stump levitating two rocks one on either side of him. "Silver?" catching the white hedgehog's attention making him drop the rocks he was levitating and having him walk over and help Sonic up off the ground.

"Good to see you're finally awake Sonic" Silver said as he tapped The hedgehog's back lightly. "How do you feel? Not to sore I hope?" Silver finished as he laughed.

"I'd feel a lot better if I didn't get a thick branch to the head." That statement just made Shadow shrug put his over his chest and look away. "What gives anyway? You could have just called out and I would have stopped!" Sonic finished with as he stared at Shadow.

"Uh, Sonic? We did call out to you in the field?" Tikal said with a sound of worry in her voice knowing what was happening to Sonic.

"No you guys didn't! I didn't hear anything" Sonic said as he looked away from all three of them because that was the half truth.

"What did you hear anyway?" Shadow asked as he was growing rather curious. "Because to me you were shouting out Amy's name and it looked like you were in a state of Panic, Starting to hear voices hey hedgehog?" Shadow finished saying.

"None of your business Shadow" Sonic simply stated turning to Silver and Tikal. "So what are you guys doing out this far from the city, well obvious you were looking for me. But why?'

"Tikal had us come out and find you because something big is happening Sonic, something that is way out of our control to stop even if we had the emeralds" Silver said bluntly.

"Eggman I am guessing" Sonic said knowing the Doctor had some part in this.

"That's the thing Sonic" Tikal said I don't think Eggman actually is this time, This problem sounds like it has been happening for quite sometime"

"And how exactly do you know all of this Tikal?" Sonic said as his curiosity was starting to grow.

"I had an out of body experience and someone called Light told me everything and little about Dark."

"Chip?!" Sonic called out instantly.

"Chip who is Chip?" Silver said looking at Sonic weirdly

"Light as in Light Gaia? I called him chip he helped me repair the planet when it was shattered into pieces?"

"I'm sorry Sonic but I don't think it was him, Light took on the form of Amy in my presence" Tikal said instantly making Sonic's stomach drop at the sound of her name.

"Uhh Tikal let's not mention her right now..." Silver said looking at Sonic who just started staring at the ground and causing Tikal to get even more concerned

"UGH! Can we get this whole meeting on the road already?" Shadow said interrupting the three of them. "All I know is we had to find Sonic and find an emerald, Which you're in-luck with because I happen to have one right here." He finished saying as he made the Blue Chaos emerald appear into his open palm.

"Light said something about 7 Trials and how they would empower each of the 7 Chaos emeralds" Tikal said as she approached Shadow. "May I?" Tikal asked as she looked at the emerald and the to Shadow.

"If you must" Shadow simply stated as he handed over the emerald to Tikal.

As Tikal backed away from the three hedgehog's causing them to all just stare at her as she closed her eyes concentraiting hard trying to feel the hidden power locked within and trying to hear the voice of chaos. Hearing something faint calling from in the emerald she repeated the words aloud.

"The severs are the 7 Chaos, Power enriched by the heart for one to unlock the true power of this emerald one must prove his courage" And with that Tikal stopped speaking looking at the emerald. But nothing happened.

"I guess you got it wrong?" Sonic said as he started to walk over to Tikal.

As Sonic got within 5 feet of Tikal and bright blue Light started emitting from the emerald starting to cover over Tikal and Sonic.

"Hey what is going on?!" Sonic shouted as the light started to consume them.

* * *

Back in the heart of Station Square everyone was going about there day to day lives, like every other day. The sun was out the birds in the tree were chirping there was a soft breeze, If it was going to be describe as a perfect day this was day to say it was perfect. Well at least in the eyes of Amy Rose. Her and Sven were on there first official date together as a couple. While Amy was in the coffee shop grabbing a coffee for both her Sven, Sven was outside no way near the coffee shop.

"Everything is going perfectly to plan. Amy is acting exactly as you predicted." Sven said as he spoke into what was like a gadget on his wrist.

"Has she fully broken Sonic The Hedgehog?" The voice on the other end said to Sven trying to get as much information as possible.

"Unsure yet Sir, She still hasn't warmed up too me enough to talk to me with anything to do with Sonic, But when I know more so will you" Sven replied as he looked over his shoulder seeing if Amy had come out off the coffee shop yet. But couldn't see her.

"You better hope you get the information! Otherwise our deal is off Sven! And you know I'm not kidding here at all!" The voice started to shout back to him over his wrist comm.

Sven looked back over as he saw Amy just leaving the coffee shop with two coffees and looking around trying to spot Sven. "I have to go, Amy is back! Sven out" Sven quickly said as he tapped a button on his wrist and communication device turned back into a regular watch.

"There you are!" Amy shouted and waved a little as she slowly walked over to Sven with there coffee's.

"Oh hey Amy! Sorry about that! I just had a phone call and I didn't want to seem rude is all!" Sven said as he walked over towards Amy. "So which is mine?" Sven asked

"Huh?" Amy said as she looked at him. Taking a second to notice what he said. "OH! This one!" Amy said quickly as she handed over the large Coffee to Sven "Sorry about that! I get distracted easy" Amy Finished off saying with a cute little smile.

"Haha it's fine Amy, I find it adorable" Sven said As he grabbed her hand, "Walk with me?" Sven said as he started to walk forward.

"Gladly!" Amy said as the two started walking down the street and just enjoying there time together. "Oh Sven?" Amy said ending the silence.

"Yes Amy?" Sven as as he looked at her slowly letting her know she had one hundred percent attention.

"I am so, so sorry about the other night with Sonic! I had no idea he was back!" She said as she stopped walking and sat down on a bench they just approached

"Why do you even need to be sorry Amy?" Sven asked her as he sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. "It's not like you can predict Sonic's every move especially after how long he was gone, what was it? Seven years?" Sven asked

"Wait, Hold her up a second!" Amy said as she pulled her hand away from his, How did you know it was seven years? I Never told you that!" Amy said as she got up slowly and started to back away from Sven.

"It was a lucky guess I swear!" Sven said as he got up trying to convince Amy to stay as he screwed up and she was now on to him.

"Oh yeah sure! Don't even try play that card Sven!" Amy shouted as she back away further as Sven got up. "I'm out of here! Don't even try to follow me! Otherwise I will smack you down with my Hammer!" Amy shouted as she turned around and bolted.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Sven shouted as he grabbed the back of his quills and pulled on them, "I am in so much trouble!" Sven grabbed his wrist and opened up his communicator. "Sir, come in sir!"

"What is it this time Sven! I am very, very busy! So it better be very good news!" The voice shouted back over the communicator

"Amy has figured me out, we need to move more direct measures" Sven said as he waited in silence for his boss to just go nuts at him for screwing up.

Are you kidding me?! You screwed it up?! I can't even rely on you to do a simple task, Return back here! That is an order!" The voice shouted over the communicator.

"yes sir, I understand. I'll be back soon!" Sven said before hanging up the communicator and looking over into a building and seeing red flash of getting his attention he walked across the street to investigate it.

* * *

As the white light started to subside for Sonic who could see himself in a complete new location. He was no longer in the forest, there was no fresh air blowing in from anyway when Sonic's eyes finally adjusted to the light he looked around to take in his surroundings. He was in a poorly lit cave with no only one burning torch.

"Tikal?! Tikal where are you?!" Sonic shouted as he heard his voice bounce off the walls of the cave and repeat back to him a few times.

"Sonic I'm right here" Tikal said as she approached him from behind. Causing Sonic to jump in a state a of shock.

"Ugh! Tikal don't sneak up on me like that! So do you have any idea where we are? And how we got here?

"Well as to where we are, I have no idea! But how we got here. I have some sort of idea" Tikal said as she started walking around the poorly lit cave looking for a ledge or something.

"Okay then I'll bite, How did we get here?" Sonic asked as he moved Tikal to the side so she wouldn't get hurt and put the torch near the wall so looking could be done with his actual eyes and not fingers.

"Well I am guessing after I finished residing that quote the emerald teleported both of our conciousness ' here. So our hearts and minds are inside the emerald while are body is on the outside.

"So I am unconscious outside with Shadow and Silver to watch over me?" Sonic said with some uncertainty in his voice. "I really hope Silver doesn't have a permanent marker pen on him." Sonic finished speaking as he moved his hand along this ledge on the wall and when he out his hand on the inside he felt his glove get wet.

"Finally found it!" Sonic shouted as he put the torch to the wall which started to catch fire to oil and quickly the fire followed along the oil for miles it was massive the cave. Finally coming to an end on the Other side of the cave miles away.

"Wow Sonic look at this! It's some sort of Ancient Echidna text!" Tikal said as she ran over to the stone tablet that was right near them. "Um Sonic?" Tikal said in worry after she didn't get a reply from the blue hedgehog.

"Water... Why WATER!" Sonic shouted as Tikal turned around noticing A massive lake of water in the cave as they were only standing on a small section in the cave.

"Well maybe there is something on this text that can help us cross the water." Tikal said as she started to read the text.

"You are not getting me anywhere near that water!" Sonic shouted as he started to back away from the water.

"The Trial of Courage" Tikal said acting like she didn't hear anything Sonic said "To Unlock the true power of this emerald. One must show that there courage can not be rivalled" Tikal l\finished and looked at Sonic who just stared at her.

"So, I have to show my courage? Hasn't the world already seen that?!" Sonic shouted "This is stupid" Sonic finished as he crossed his arms.

"The world may have seen it Sonic, but not this side of the emeralds You need to prove to the emeralds you are worthy of this power" Tikal said as she approached the gap in the fence.

"By why water? I hate water" Sonic said as he walked over next to Tikal

"Sonic The Emerald knows that it's taking your biggest fear and bringing it to life. "Tikal said as she turned around to look at Sonic

"Well it sure knows how to leave you stumped how am I meant to cross that?" Sonic said as he pointed to the lake.

"Show courage Sonic show that you're not afraid of the water or it's depths.

"Yeah easy for you to say Tikal!" Sonic said as he walked towards the waters edge. His heart started to beat extremely heavily but not as heavy as the other night when he came across Amy for the first time in seven years. "It's just water Sonic, keep you nerves calm! It's just water you've beaten it before countless times!" Sonic stept his right foot out over the edge and getting ready to place his foot down. Instead of just placing one foot down Sonic showed all of his courage as he jumped out too the water

"Sonic that's risky!" Tikal shouted as she saw what Sonic had done.

As Sonic jumped from the edge he never gave any sign of doubt as he came closer and closer to the water, he closed his eyes just be sure if it didn't work but he didn't feel any sort of contact with the water it just felt like he had hit solid ground. Sonic opened his eyes and stared at his feet he was standing on water And he couldn't believe it, he had ran across water before but never just stand on water.

"Hey Tikal check this out!" Sonic shouted as he jumped up and down.

"Sonic just hurry up we have other things to do!" Tikal said trying to keep Sonic focused

"Yeah you're right Tikal, What is the next part?" Sonic asked as he walked over to Tikal to grab her.

"Run along the lake until I guess until we find an Island or something. I am not one hundred percent sure, But I guess we'll find out when we find it." Tikal said as she jumped into Sonic's Arms.

"You got it!" Sonic as he took off in a flash of blue.

As Sonic ran along the cave he couldn't really spot anything that looked like an island to him, But what he could spot. Was a light that was forming further up the cave, "Tikal? Can you see that light forming up ahead?" Sonic said as they came closer and closer to the light.

"No Sonic, I don't see the light but maybe that is the point, you're the one doing the trials so it would make sense for me not to be able to see the light. I say you head towards it!

"You got it Tikal!" Sonic replied with his usual cockiness and took off. As Sonic ran closer to the light Tikal just took in the feeling of moving at the speed that Sonic ran at she looked back behind her and saw the water being kicked up behind wherever Sonic ran, it was a sight to see she, wished she could move at the speed that Sonic ran at. As they neared the small Island the light was near, Sonic and Tikal both noticed the cave was starting to get extremely cold.

"Woah! Sonic shouted as the water turned to ice almost instantly. Causing Sonic to slam on his breaks. Feeling the ice underneath his feet, He knew it was going to be an extremely rough landing. He focused his sights on the ground that was nearing he moved Tikal up and ready to place her down. Right as Sonic was about to make contact with the dirt. He placed Tikal down with his fast reflexes and she landed perfectly. As Sonic went flying down the dirt and tripped over falling face down and sliding a few meters.

"Sonic are you alright?!" Tikal Shouted as she ran over to Sonic, who finished sliding right next to light.

"Yeah I am fine!" Sonic groaned as he got up off the ground and sat on his knees. "I've been through worse!" He finished with as looked and Tikal and gave her his signature thumbs up.

"Well that's good!" Tikal sighed with relief as she spoke. Looking up she saw the light starting to get brighter. "Sonic go now hurry!" Tikal shouted as she helped Sonic up and pushed him towards the light.

As Sonic got closer to the light he felt a warm embrace start to wash over him. As he finally made contact with the light it engulfed him almost completely.

"Sonic The Hedgehog, Life long hero, saviour of the planet again and again" A strange voice called out in Sonic's mind.

"Who is there?" Sonic called out in his mind.

"Only a true hero can muster of the strength to withstand these trials with the completion of Courage, you are only six trials away. Be cautious though, Not every trial is easy on the soul" The voice said as Everything started to go black. And a stabbing pain started to push into Sonic chest.

"Argh!" Sonic shouted in a fit of pain "What gives?!" As the pain vanished.

"You will find out in time" The voice said as it slowly faded away.

The Darkness faded and the White light quickly came back and Sonic slowly felt it enter his body warming him up on the inside. And it was quickly over. Sonic appeared back in the cave. And looked over to Tikal giving her a quick thumbs up. And her returning with a small smile. But it was quickly disturbed with The cave starting to violently shake.

"Oh no, This isn't good..." Sonic said slowly as ran over to Tikal to grab her, as rocks started falling all around them. "The cave is coming down on us!" Sonic shouted

Tikal quickly looked for any exit that may be in sight and quickly seeing a blue portal "Sonic that way!" She shouted pointing her finger to the portal. And without a second of hesitation Sonic bolted towards the portal, reaching it within seconds and the rocks started to rain down more heavily. Using all his strength in his legs he leaped up into the portal making it just before it closed.

"I wish that faker would hurry up." Shadow said as he just sat on a log watching over the unconscious Sonic and Tikal who were right next to the emerald that lay in the long grass on the forest floor.

"They'll be out soon... I hope" Silver said as he started to grow nervous for his friends safety

As soon as Silver finished speaking, A blue flash appeared from the emerald, and quickly disappeared. Almost blinding Shadow who was staring right at the emerald.

"Ugh What was that?" Shadow shouted as he rubbed both of his eyes.

Quickly opening his eyes Sonic got up almost instant. "Wow that was insane!" Sonic shouted as he looked over to Tikal and the emerald and helped her up also grabbing the emerald at the same time. But as he picked up the emerald he started to glow even brighter than any emerald he had seen before.

"Woah" was all Silver could say as he walked over to Sonic and Tikal. "Can I check it out?" Silver finished as he held his hand out to hold the emerald which Sonic handed to him but as soon as it made contact with Silvers hand, it went back to glow it's normal emerald blue. "That's so weird" Silver said as he just stared at the blue Emerald.

"No it's not" Shadow said as he walked over to the group. "Sonic finished the trial. So there for, He has the emeralds extended power available to him from now on if he calls on it" Shadow explained. "One down six to go." Shadow finished as he started to walk away.

"Hey Shadow!" Sonic called out to the retreating black hedgehog. Causing him to turn and look back to Sonic. "Don't you want the emerald? Because if you do, you have to fight Silver for it"

"What screw that!" Silver said as he tossed the emerald back to Sonic. "I already paid the price of fighting Shadow.

"No, You can keep it Sonic, I have to start tracking down the other six" Shadow finished before he took off in a orange flash.

"Well we better get back to Angel Island, Everyone is waiting for us" Tikal said as she walked over to the two hedgehog's

Sonic nodded as Silver walked over closer to him. "Chaos Control!" Sonic shouted as they disappeared in a flash of blue light.

* * *

**hey guys Shiny here I worked hard on this so please let me know what you think! If you want to add your own ideas to this story! send me a message with the idea! And i'll think it over!**

SO please! Read Review and Enjoy! :)

Shiny!


	8. Chapter 8: Anything is Possible

Chapter 8: Anything is Possible

A whole week had passed since Sonic had completed the first trial, The emerald search had been going extremely slow. A lot harder than what any of there past attempts had been like, for some reason the emeralds were reacting to each other as Sonic had learnt as he had been out emerald hunting each day. "_Could it be something to do with trial? Maybe since I have increased this emerald's power it can't home in on the others now?" _Sonic thought as he tossed the emerald up and down in his left hand as he looked out towards the lake in the big park of Station Square, but in the end Sonic couldn't really careless about emerald hunting at the moment. His mind had been occupied all week about Amy, he hadn't seen her since the party. And the more Sonic thought about it the more it made it made him feel sick in his stomach. Sonic shut his eyes and stopped tossing the emerald and took a deep breath trying to cleanse his thoughts of Amy.

Just as Sonic started to do that his wrist communicator started to go off breaking his moment of silence. _"Ugh I hate this thing!" _Sonic thought as he looked towards his wrist to see his was calling him. "_Tails? Maybe he has had some luck looking for the next emerald" _Sonic thought has he moved his right hand over the communicator to to activate it.

"Sonic!" Tails voice came over the receiving end of Sonic's communicator. Which was a lot louder then it should have been.

"Yo, Tails! What's up? Found an emerald yet?" Sonic said as he tried to find the volume control on his wrist communicator but having absolute no luck at all trying in finding it.

"No, nothing yet Sonic, It's a lot harder without an emerald to search with. I really wish you and Tikal had waited before you had started that Trial" Tails said as Sonic heard the Tornado's engine roar.

"Yeah ,We had no idea that it limit our ability to find the other emeralds if we had have known I would have waited on the Trials. My bad Tails" Sonic said as he started walking along the lake line in the park.

"Well, when we do find the next emerald, you're not doing the trial until we have found at least one more with it. So we always one emerald in front I am heading to Angel Island now and I'm going to ask Knuckles if we can use the Master Emerald to locate at least one more emerald" Tails said as Sonic heard the Tornado take a sharp turn.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea! I am sure Knuckles won't have a problem with that!" Sonic said sarcastically as he looked up from his wrist and looking at all the people walking along the footpath enjoying the weather in the park.

"Yeah I know. But it's the best chance we have. Meet you there?" Tails quickly said.

"Sure thing Tails! I'm in see ya soon!" Sonic said as he turned off the wrist communicator and looked up and was just taking in his surrounding's as he started to walk along the foot path. Being greeted with all these kind remarks from the citizens of station square most of them were just of how good was to have him back in station square. And with now how much safer they all felt with him back. Enjoying all the praise as Sonic walked down the park for what to him felt like hours as he wasn't running caught glimpse of a familiar figure. A Figure he had been worried about for a week.

_"Amy?" _Sonic thought as he focused on the pink hedgehog who was sitting on the seat a fair distance away from him with her head down facing the ground as she was twirling her thumbs in a circular motion. _"She looks extremely upset"_ Sonic kept thinking to himself. Frozen on the spot Sonic didn't know what to do. He always knew he always acted on the moment. But that was always in a battle not with feeling from that he just ran. But not this time. He was going to act exactly how he would if he was battling Eggman. Improvise. It may be seven years but he knew deep down that the girl a few metres away from him was the exact same person she was all those years ago. He took a small jog further away just so it didn't look like he saw her when he ran past.

Running at no way near his full speed but enough to create a familiar gust of Wind Amy would know. He ran right past her. Causing the wind to pick up around her and start blowing her dress and her quills to the right causing her to instantly to look up.

"Sonic?" Was all Amy said as she looked to the right as Sonic came to screeching stop and turned around to face her.

"Amy? Is that you?" Sonic said as he quickly ran back to her.

"H-h-how are you? I mean from the other week?" Amy struggled to say as she shyed away from Sonic she knew she hurt him badly that night.

This question caught Sonic by complete surprise. He didn't expect her to ask him that question. He started to panic in his mind a little bit. "_Do I tell her? Or do I shrug it off? Like It didn't hurt me? I really don't know what to do!" _Sonic grabbed his mentally trying to find the right choice.

Amy just looked at Sonic taking in his facial expression which as much as he was trying to hide it, it was shock. She kept looking at him and locked her eyes with his. It was like he was fighting with himself in his head. So instinctively she got up and wrapped her arms lightly around Sonic and buried her head into chest, as Sonic was taller than her now.

"Woah Amy? A-are you okay?" Sonic said as Amy hugging him lightly was a complete surprise. And instinctively he wrapped his arms around her so his hands were on her lower back with his fingers intertwined as he put his forehead on top of her head. Getting a strong smell of her shampoo, She still smelt like roses. After all these years.

"S-S-Sonic I am so sorry about the other night!" Amy said as tears lightly started to fall from her eyes. Which Sonic felt on his chest

"A-A-Amy it's okay, I am fine. But you're not! What is wrong?" Sonic as he started to slowly rub her back comforting her.

"I didn't mean any of the words I said! That I hate you! I could never hate you Sonic The Hedgehog. You were my best friend" Amy struggled to say as she kept her head buried in Sonic's chest.

"Amy?" Sonic said but was interrupted

"Like I know you could never forgive me those things I said to you" Amy kept going trying to let everything out to the blue hedgehog

"Amy?" Sonic tried again but was once again interrupted by her

"But just know after the seven years I" Amy tried to say when Sonic lifted her head up and put and finger to her lips.

"Amy, I don't hate you" Sonic said as he removed his finger from lips. "I could never hate you. I mean how could I? You're Amy Rose. And remember that! You're head strong you know what you want. You have amazing friends who would do anything for you. Who will always be there for you, So why have you been hiding?" Sonic finished as he looked into her tear filled emerald eyes.

"I-I was hiding from you. I was scared, That if you saw me you'd yell at me" Amy said as she stared into Sonic Olive eyes.

"I could never yell at you Amy, Know that. And there is something I need to ask you. Now you don't need to say yes, it's up too you Amy completely" Sonic said he let go of Amy and walked over to a bush with white roses on them.

"What is it Sonic? What do you want to ask me?" Amy said as she watched what Sonic was doing

Sonic was silent as picked a white rose of the bush close to them and started to walk back towards Amy. "Amy Emmaline Rose, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Sonic said as he moved the flower towards her and bent his head towards her.

Amy was lost for words she never expected Sonic to ask her out after all that happened at Espio's birthday. She was just holding her mouth with both hands as she looked at Sonic who was putting his heart on the line to her. After a few seconds waiting for the shock of Sonic asking her she had her answer and it was one she would always say it too. "Yes" Amy said as another seat of tears started to form in her eyes as she took the rose from Sonic and smelled it deeply and looked to Sonic who raised his head and showed his face that had a small set of tears forming and small smile on his face as he grabbed Amy and held her closely which they were like just before.

"How does Tonight sound?" Sonic asked while not letting go of Amy.

"Tonight sounds amazing, Where are we going?" Amy asked not letting go of Sonic either.

"Out for Dinner, there is a restaurant I have to show you, how does seven thirty sound? I'll pick you up?" Sonic said finally letting go of her.

"Seven thirty sounds amazing. Sonic I'll be ready" Amy said as she looked and Sonic with a small soft smile

"Now how about I get you home Miss Rose?" Sonic said as he offered his hand to her.

"I would like that greatly Sonic" Amy said as she took a hold of his hand lightly, which as soon as she did Sonic picked her up off the ground and had her in both of his arms and ran off creating a boom behind him.

Amy missed this feeling of running at the speed with Sonic holding her. Inside of her she felt safe, that no one would be able to hurt her ever again as long as she was Sonic's arms. Staring out in front of her all she could see was Lines and lines of objects the ran past so quickly she couldn't even make out what they were. She was amazed Sonic could even do it. But then again anything Sonic did Amazed her, She had simply forgot well chose to forget them to make his absence less painful for her. She looked towards Sonic as she smiled with his intense focus which she only saw with running when she was with him. Her thoughts came to sudden stop as Sonic came to holt at her front door and Sonic letting her down onto her feet lightly.

"Well here we are!" Sonic said with his cocky attitude once again which Amy had missed she see he was already on the mend, she knew even if he didn't tell her he was hurt, it was her girl instincts

"Thank you Sonic... I've missed that." Amy said as she moved her right in a circular motion.

"What Is that Ames? The running?" Sonic said as he stared at her.

"Yeah, I''ve missed the feeling it brings me" She said lightly. As she just kept staring at him

"I'll see you tonight Ames?" Sonic said as he grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Yes definitely Sonic!" Amy said as she looked down to Sonic's hand she looked back up to Sonic and gave him a light kiss on the left side of his cheek and she reached for her keys and opened her door a slowly closed it as she looked at Sonic while she did it. Once the door was closed she layed up against it and slid down it with a smile as she swore she heard Sonic shout a 'YES'! Before disappearing in a Sonic Boom.

* * *

"It's Still a massive NO!" Shouted Knuckles towards Tails.

"Knuckles come on! You know we have to otherwise we wont ever find the other emeralds!" Tails said desperately trying to convince Knuckles of his plan but he wasn't giving in.

"Knuckles I beg you to see reason, there is a lot at stake on this!" Tikal said begging Knuckles

"I am sorry Tikal and Tails. But it's final. I am not using the Master Emerald to locate a Chaos Emerald" Knuckles said crossing his arms and looking away from both of them as he started to walks the top of the shrine.

"And why not Knuckles?! Why is it so difficult for you to help us with this one thing?!" Tails said to Knuckles getting him to turn back around.

"Because Tails if I use the emerald to locate an emerald if any of the other emeralds are close they will react as well. And what happens if Eggman has a Chaos Emerald already and it reacts he knows were to find another emerald. Or two or three or even four Tails!" It's a risk I cannot take or let you take!" Knuckles finished taking a deep breath

Just then as there were silence they all heard a rustling in the trees as the wind started to pick up and there heard something extremely familiar to all there ears.

"Ahh guess who has finally arrived." Knuckles sarcastically said as he raised both his arms in the air.

Sonic came to skidding stop as he stopped right in front of the arguing friends. "Hey guys! Sorry I am late! I got held up!" Sonic said as he gave a thumbs up them.

"What took you so long?" Tails said as he looked at him.

"Sorry buddy long story! I'll tell you tomorrow!" Sonic said as he looked at Tikal. Who just smiled at him she knew exactly why he was late. _"Get out of my head Tikal"_ Sonic thought to himself

"_Oh, Sorry Sonic you know just practising! Also I am very proud of you for doing it" _Tikal replied to Sonic in his mind as she left.

"So what is the problem? Why are we not using The Master Emerald to locate another Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asked as he looked at Knuckles.

"Don't even ask Sonic" Tails said as he looked at Knuckles who was just whistling with his arms behind the back of his head.

"Don't worry guys. I can convince Knuckles!" Tikal said to Tails and Knuckles as she walked over to him and started whispering to him in his ear. Whatever Tikal said got Knuckles to finally agree with them.

"Alright guys I'll do this once. And Only once! Follow me guys" Knuckles said as he started walking to the top of the Master Emerald's Shrine.

As they approached the top of the Master Emeralds shine the all gathered behind Knuckles as he raised his arms towards the Master Emerald but didn't say a word. But he looked extremely focused.

"Hey Tails?" Sonic whispered.

"What Sonic?" Tails replied back to Sonic in a even more bigger whisper just so Knuckles couldn't hear them.

"How long do you reckon it'll take for Knuckles to bust a blood vessel in his head?" Sonic said snickering trying to hold in his laughter badly.

Just as Tails was about to reply bright white light shot out of the top of the Master Emerald Flying into the sky and shooting over to the beach of station square.

"There you go. The Silver emerald is located in Emerald Coast. Now hurry and go find it! Tikal owes me!" Knuckles said as he picked up Tikal.

"Okay we get what you guys want to go and do" Sonic said putting up both of his hands. "Hey Tails? Race you!" Sonic said as he disappeared in a blue flash.

"Hey Sonic not fair!" Tails shouted as he jumped into the using his twin tails to fly over to the tornado if he even had a chance of catching up to Sonic.

Jumping into the tornado as quickly as possible strapping in his seatbelt as quickly as possible he activated the engines of the Tornado with a push of a button as they roared to life the plane took off in a matter of milliseconds getting airborn and doing a circle of the flying Angel Island before blasting off to emerald coast. Looking on the sonic radar to locate Sonic. Which it did instantly. Sonic was more than 4 miles in front of him,

"_hehe So long Sonic!" _Tails thought as he increased the engine power and blasted right to the direction Sonic was.

Sonic was running almost at his destination of Emerald Coast. Looking up into the blue sky trying to locate Tails seeing the plane. _"Wow not bad Tails that is almost as fast as me"_ Sonic thought and he just laughed keeping the same pace until he heard a roar of the Tornado's Engines looking back up into the sky he saw the Tornado blast right past him. Sonic just whistled. As the Tornado blasted over him. _"Hehe not bad Tails. But try to beat this" _Sonic thought to himself as picked up is pace and made another Sonic boom this time making the term faster than the speed of sound, sound like a joke. As he ran right past the Tornado. And right to the waters edge and stopped at a sudden stop and waited for Tails to land as he tapped his foot impatiently.

Finally the Tornado landed on the beach near Sonic. "Finally Tails! Hehe" Sonic said as he ran up next to the jet,

"Wow... Sonic when did your speed increase that much? We are going to have to test that back at the lab tonight!" Tails said as jumped down of the plane. "Oh by the way nice race!" Tails said as he put his hand up for a high five. Which Sonic returned slapping his hand.

"No can do buddy. Not tonight maybe tomorrow during the morning?" Sonic said as he started walking down the beach in search for the emerald.

"Why not tonight Sonic?" Tails asked as he ran up next to him.

"I have a date with someone" Sonic replied easily.

"Oh really who is it? Do we know her?" Tails asked trying to the information out of him quickly.

"Sorry buddy I ain't saying until the morning Hopefully it goes well!" Sonic said keeping it a mystery from his best friend.

"Well I know it will! She is a lucky girl" Tails said as they kept walking looking for any sign of a white glow.

"No trust me Tails I am the lucky one" Sonic said as the found the white glow. Where they didn't expect to find it.

The silver emerald was in the hands of a little boy who had just found it, He was absolutely extactic to find something he as beautiful as this stone.

"Well this isn't good" Tails said as he looked at the kid.

"I've got this Tails don't worry." Sonic said as he ran up to the little kid instantly getting his attention

"Hey there buddy!" Sonic said as he ran turned into a jog as he approached the boy.

"Oh wow Sonic The Hedgehog! Can I have your autograph?!" The boy said excitedly as he pulled a photo of Sonic back when he was fifteen out of shorts along with a pen.

"Haha sure thing! What's your name by the way" Sonic said as he took the photograph and pen from him.

"My name is Jackson Sonic, But you can call me Jack if you want" Jackson said as he watched with excitement as Sonic signed his name on the photograph. Which he knew was a big deal as Sonic never signed autographs

"Well Jack here you go!" Sonic said as he handed back the photo and pen. "I see you found a chaos emerald. I bet this is the best day of your life" Sonic said while giving a thumbs up.

"Oh it is! I find it! And then you come along this is the best day ever!" Jackson said as he jumped up in the air with happiness.

"Well Jack I know you wont wanna do this! But me and my Friend Tails over there" Sonic gestured Tails to come over. "We are on an important mission and we'll need that emerald to be heroes!" Sonic said striking a heroic pose which got to Jack to laugh. "And I know if you let me borrow that emerald You'll be a hero as well! And I promise to return it too you Once we are finished with it?" Sonic said as he extended his fist for a fist bump with Jackson.

"Uh sure Sonic!" Jackson said as he handed over the Emerald To his hero. "I'll give you my home address so you can visit all the time!" as he wrote down the address as best he could on the back of the signed photograph as he handed it to Sonic as well.

"You sure?" Sonic said as he took the photograph of himself as well.

"Sure, I'm sure! You're Sonic The Hedgehog you never lie!" Jackson said as he ran up and hugged Sonic.

"Well thanks Jack!" Sonic said as he rubbed the top of his head scruffing up his hair.

"Well it was awesome meeting you finally Sonic! But I've gotta go!" Jackson said as he took off back up the beach to find his mum. "OH ALSO! BYE TAILS IT WAS GOOD TO MEET YOU TOO!" He shouted out as he ran up the beach waving his hands in the air.

Tails walked up next to Sonic and watched as Jackson ran of jumping up and down making the sand kick up and pretending he was Sonic "Wow Sonic I am impressed. You have a way with Kids"

"Ah Tails it was nothing I am Hero of course he'd do it" Sonic said as he handed the emerald to Tails

"I would say you're Icon to the boy now" Tails said as he turned to face Sonic.

"Race back to the workshop buddy?" Sonic said.

"Oh yes! But I'll win this time Sonic!" As he started running back up the other way of the beach.

"You're on Tails!" Sonic said with a smirk as he jogged after his best friend.

* * *

**SO Chapter 8 is up! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! B****ecause I am having a blast writing it! :)**

**Episode 9 will be soon! And oh boy will it be something! :)**

**Anywho until next time! Read! Review! & Share it with your friends! And Enjoy!**

Shiny :)


	9. Chapter 9: The First of Many

Chapter 9- The first of many.

As the sun started to set over station square and the night slowly approached. Amy Rose couldn't help but overly-excited as she walked around the front of her house. Watering her garden keeping it in the best condition it could possibly be in. She didn't want to have herself unoccupied as the day would have been so much slower for her.

"_I can't honestly believe it! After all these years another date with Sonic!"_ Amy Rose was thinking as she watered the last set of Lily's in her garden. "_My only fear is that"_ She stopped thinking right there as she walked up to the front door placing her watering can down and removing her gardening gloves placing them neatly on a hook she had by the left of the door. "_Nope! I can't think like that! No way will Sonic disappear again for another seven years! He can't" _As she opened her front door entering her house and closing the door behind her locking it. As she walked over to her room going to her wardrobe opening it and looking at all of her dresses. _"I wonder were he is taking me tonight what sort of restaurant? I should've asked! Now I have no idea what to wear!" _As she flicked through her dresses hanging from the many coat-hangers she had. _"Maybe I should give Tail's place a call see if he is there?" _And within a heart-beat she grabbed her mobile off the bedside table where she had left it, Opening it up instantly and having seven text messages. Most were just from the girls organising a time for coffee tomorrow which by the looks of it was 1 Pm at the normal spot. But the next was from a number she didn't have saved.

"Required for tonight. Fancy clothes don't forget. SH" Amy read it aloud to herself. "_Did Sonic actually get a mobile?"_ That part Amy couldn't believe Sonic of all the hedgehogs she could think of to get a mobile phone and ruin the whole where is he at all times thoughts. _"But I'm not going to bug him with all these calls or messages! I'll keep it civil!" _replying to his message with a simple but lovely sort of way. "Thank you for the heads up on the dress requirements! See you tonight" and a smile face at the end of the text and sending it to him.

"Now just to shower and find what to wear!" Amy said excitedly as she skipped to her bathroom.

"So.. Sonic!" Tails called out in his house. Trying to find his best friend. And within a Second Sonic appeared right before him in the kitchen.

"Yo Buddy!" Sonic said as he he put up his right hand. Gesturing a hey as well.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing tonight now finally?" Tails said as he walked over to the fridge pulling out two bottles of water and tossing one to Sonic who caught it with no effort at all. And Tails walking to the opposite side of the bench and looking at him.

"Fair is fair. You haven't bugged me about it all day. I guess I can tell you!" Sonic said as he opened up his bottle getting ready to take a drink as the doorbell rang.

"Oh hold that thought Sonic! It's Cream she's here for a movie night tonight" The Twin tailed fox said as he walked out of the kitchen towards the front door.

Sonic being curious was listening to there conversation as best he could but didn't hear much at all that was worthy of the sneaky listen.

"Hey Sonic!" Cream said as she and Tails walked into the kitchen together

"Hey Cream" Sonic replied giving the rabbit a friendly hug.

"Tails was just telling me what you have planned tonight Since you and him can't test your speed tonight" Cream said as she walked around the bench back to Tails who was waiting still for Sonic to spill the information.

"Oh right! Well Like I said since Tails hasn't bothered me I was going to tell him" But right before Sonic could explain his phone went off on the bench.

Cream looked extremely surprised as this as she knew Tails had his phone on him. "Is that yours Sonic?" Pointing to the phone.

"Sure is Cream!" Sonic said as he grabbed it and opened it looking and the text he received as it was from Amy causing him to smile.

"When did this happen? Since when does Sonic The Hedgehog sacrifice his freedom at all times and the ability to be alone when he chooses with a phone?" Cream said looking at Tails.

Tails shrugged as he looked at her "Don't ask me he insisted on finally getting one. But I doubt he will have it constantly on him"

Sonic putting his phone back down on the Kitchen bench and looking the stunned Cream "But as I was saying you two. I can't help Tails tonight as I have a date"

"A DATE?!" They both shouted at the same time. Looking completely surprised.

"Who?" Tails said.

"Where!" Cream said afterwards

"Why?!" The both said again at the same time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Sonic said as he put up two hands to stop them from asking so many things "One Question at a time please"

"Okay then who Sonic?" Tails said as he still couldn't actually believe it.

"Amy" Sonic simply said as he smiled at them which made them even more surprised "And where? I'm taking her to this extremely nice restaurant a bit pricey! But hey when you're a hero nothing is to pricey! And to why, Because..." Sonic paused there not exactly sure what to say.

"Because what?" Cream said waiting for his answer to the biggest question of the lot.

"I-i-i... I LIKE HER!" Sonic said loudly and quickly.

All three of them sat in complete silence for a few seconds just staring at each other hearing the clock ticking away in the kitchen.

"Called it" Tails said, As he went to grab an apple from the fruit bowl

"Yeah it was pretty obvious Sonic after all the years we have known each other it was." Cream said as she laughed a little.

"Oh..." Sonic said as he looked at the time which said 6 o' clock which meant he only had an hour and a half left before he had to meet Amy. "At least Egg-head never figured it out!" Sonic finished as he laughed a little sitting down on the kitchen stool kicking his feet up on the bench showing his signature shoes.

"Sonic get your feet off the bench I just cleaned it this morning" Tails said pushing Sonic's feet off the bench nearly causing the hedgehog to fall off the kitchen stool

"Fine, fine! Well I'm out guys this place is dull and boring! I'll be back later just before twenty past seven!" Sonic said as he waved his hand to both Tails and Cream before disappearing on the spot he just stood and right out the door quickly with closing behind him.

"Details tomorrow are going be good!" Cream said as she walked towards the lounge room to watch the t.v.

* * *

The time went way to quick for Sonic's liking. Even for the fastest thing in the world the time way to quick he had no idea what to say or how to act sure had been on a date with Amy before, but that was seven years ago. He hadn't been on a date since and even then he was a rookie. Sure he may a world renown hero. But when it comes to this. It's all new to him.

As Sonic approached the steps to Amy's house his heart started to race extremely fast. It never went this fast. Even when he was running at his full speed.  
"_Cool your feet Hedgehog, It's just a date that's it, nothing else" _Sonic thought to himself as he took a few more steps to the house. Sonic pulled on a red bow-tie he had gone out a bought just before along with a bunch of Red Roses. But as he started to calm down a little his heart started to speed up again. As his mind started to battle back and forth

"_Yeah just a date, with the girl you're in-love with more then anything. You can't stuff the night up. It's your last chance" _He thought to himself again as he took another step this time a baby step. Taking a deep breath Sonic ran up to the steps and stopped at the door. "_Alright Sonic, here we go it's now or never, Life changing moment seize it._" And with that final thought Sonic knocked on the door and put the Roses behind his back to hide them from Amy.

It felt like a lifetime went by for Sonic when he knocked on the door tapping his right foot not out of impatience but because it calmed his nerves down. As the door started to open Sonic held his breath and waited, and wait, "_COULD IT GO ANY SLOWER!" _Sonic thought as the door finally swung open completely. Making Sonic widen his eyes in amazement.

There in the doorway, Amy stood. She curled her quills so they had the perfect curls in Sonic's eyes anyway. She had put on a little bit of mascara only to enhance her Emerald coloured eyes. Her eye lashes were swept up also giving them that perfect flick. She was wearing Red lipstick that made her lips stand out completely. She was wearing a black strap dress that hugged her upper body to her hips perfectly as it went down to her legs it became loose with soft see through fabric the just made her look like she was out this world along black high heels to finish her outfit.

"Hey Sonic" Amy said softly as she put her hands just in-front of her and held them there. "I like your bow-tie" Amy said as she giggled a little bit.

"hehe, Thanks Amz!" Sonic said as he pulled the roses out behind his back. "These are for you" Sonic said softly as he handed the roses to Amy.

"Oh Sonic, they are you beautiful! Thank you so much!" Amy said as she took them from Sonic taking a big smell. "And they smell even better than most!"

"Oh don't mention it Amy! Anything for you!" Sonic said as he smiled at her. "So are you ready to go mi-lady?" Sonic finished holding out his arm in a hook shape for her to hook her arm with his.

Amy giggled at that saying, accepting Sonic's Arm and hooking hers with his. " I am mi-lord" Stepping outside the door. And turning and locking it behind her.

* * *

As The young hedgehogs walked through the lightened up city of Station Square, they felt at peace with the world not needing to talk that much and just enjoying the moment they could share. The spring air was amazing the weather rather cold but nothing they couldn't and clouds had just started to form in the night sky. As the weather report had said a rain storm was coming in later in the night. As they walked towards the restaurant, a lot of bystanders stopped and looked as they saw them together. They could hear them whispering between each other but they paid no notice of them, To Amy nothing could ruin this moment for her even though they hadn't even had dinner yet, it was already perfect for her.

She looked over to Sonic who was walking on her right side protecting her if any traffic swerved and onto the footpath and with that she felt even more safe then she had in years. "So Sonic, how much further is this restaurant?" Amy asked as they had already been walking for half an hour.

Sonic looked through the corner of his eye, still extremely nervous because of how radiant Amy looked in made even more nervous then he already was. "not much further Amy actually its just right around this bend!" Sonic said pointing with his free hand to the upcoming bend making Amy stop looking at Sonic and to the bend just about they were just about to approach.

As they turned around the corner Amy couldn't believe what restaurant it was, It was the same Italian restaurant that they went to together years ago for Knuckles birthday. Amy Knew exactly why Sonic had chose this restaurant.

FLASHBACK. Six years 4 months ago.

* * *

Amy opened her eyes after laughing so hard at a joke Tails had made on Knuckles, after all it was his birthday the time to embarrass your friends even more. She looked around the Table everyone was there she cared about. Scanning along the table, Cream, Rouge, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Blaze, Silver, Tikal of course Shadow wasn't there always missed out on these occasions, Tails, Knuckles and of course Sonic who was sitting just to the left of Knuckles with Tails on his right side. She sighed when she said his name in her head.

"So Knuckles what are your big plans after this?" Sonic said him "Up for a rematch after these years?" Sonic added playfully punching his shoulder.

"Knock it off Sonic, I let you win" Knuckles said folding his arms, and closing his eyes slowly opening one of them trying to hide that he was staring at Tikal. But you can't hide that stuff from girls they always pick up on it. As Amy was doing right now.

"Well I am going to go get another round of drinks everyone" Amy said getting from her seat at the table "Anyone care to join me?"

"Yeah I might as well!" Sonic said jumping up and pushing in his chair and doing a quick stretch to warm his muscles.

Amy flattened out her green skirt that she was wearing as it had started to crease from sitting down for so long. Sonic walked around the table to join her. As the group just kept on talking.

"Any request guys?" Sonic asked they turned the attention.

"Nah just bring anything!" They said as they went back to talking.

Sonic walked off with Amy close behind towards the bar where they could get there drinks. "Sonic starting the conversation on the way there. "So Amy? You look extremely pretty today" Sonic said not looking at her.

Amy knew Sonic was the type to not really face people when complimenting about them in that sort of way. "Thank you Sonic! That means a lot to me!" She said in a kind tone voice trying to make Sonic feel a little more comfortable in that sort of situation. "Are you enjoying yourself?

"Yeah it's a blast! I hope Knuckles is enjoying himself more though! That's what matters!" Sonic said as they approached the bar.

Amy just smiled at what Sonic had said, just a Sonic thing to say always thinking of other before himself. He was just a selfless hedgehog. And that's what she loved about him.

"What can I get you two?" The bartender asked them as she approached them. "I hope it's not Alcoholic!" As you are way to young.

"Nah just a few jugs of Soft drink please" Sonic said as the bartender nodded and walked off to get them there drinks. Turning to face Amy, Sonic looked over to Amy and just smiled at her. "Nice place here isn't it?"

"Yeah it's lovely! Very nice atmosphere to be around." Amy said as she smiled towards Sonic.

"We may have to come back sometime!" Sonic said as the bartender came back with there drinks.

"Here you go you two enjoy the rest of your date" She said.

This made Sonic blush big time, as he tried to hide it with hands before picking up two of the jugs. Amy knew she had to sort that out now looking at Sonic but just as she was about to say something Sonic spoke first.

"Oh were not together or on a date... yet." Sonic said as he turned to smile at Amy picking up his two jugs and walking away.

Amy just stood there wide eyed at what Sonic had said... never had he ever mentioned any advance towards asking her out.

END OF FLASHBACK.

* * *

As Amy snapped out of her flashback they had entered the restaurant just as Sonic was talking to the receptionist about there booking.

"Table for two please" Sonic said as he looked at Amy and smiled at her.

The receptionist smiled at them "Of course Sonic please will you and the beautiful Miss Rose follow me" He said politely as he showed them to there seats.

Amy took in the surroundings it felt like yesterday that the whole group was here for knuckles birthday and the place hadn't changed in the slightest which Amy loved so much about places like this. It made her feel so much more comfortable. As she took more of her surroundings she saw the place was absolutely booked out how Sonic was able to get a seat here was beyond her, but it was probably due to the fact he was a world renown hero that got him a booking.

"Here you go you two, would you like to hear the wine menu While you order?" He asked as he pulled out his note pad as Sonic pulled out the seat for Amy and let her sit down.

"Such a gentleman" Amy cooed at him as she sat down placing her purse on the table. And yes please" Amy said as she watched Sonic circle the table to sit on the opposite side of her.

After listening to the Receptionist give them the list of wine Sonic requested sparkling white. Which the receptionist wrote down as he left them to discuss what they were having for dinner.

"What are you going to have Amy?" Sonic asked as he looked up from his menu sneaking a look at her .

"Oh probably just a garden salad" Amy said as she looked up to him causing him to quickly look back down so he didn't get caught. "_Oh Sonic even when you're trying to be sneaky you fail_" Amy thought to herself laughing.

"Then I'll have the same!" Sonic said placing down the menu.

"Wow no chilli dogs on there?" Amy asked as she laughed a little.

"Nah they are there, I'm just trying something new I guess" Sonic said smiling at her as he saw Amy put her hands on the table and put them together.

"Really? Why the sudden change?" Amy asked curious to hear what Sonic had to say looking directly into his eyes.

Sonic looked right back at her and smirked his trademark smirk which she absolutely loved when he did. He reached over and cupped his hands with her. That made Amy's heart skip a beat. "Because Amy you've always said they were amazing and that I should try it, No better time to try then now I say" Sonic said as he rubbed the top of Amy's hand with his thumb.

Causing Amy to blush and smile she looked over and saw a waiter come over with a bottle of champaign and two glasses and notepad to take there orders.

* * *

An hour had passed into there date and Amy was having the time of her life, talking about all there old adventures and just enjoying the laughs they had along the way, and foiling eggman constantly.

"Hey Sonic?" Amy asked looking at him.

"Yes Ames?" Sonic replied looking towards her

"Can I ask you something? And it may bit a little personal. You don't have to answer if you don't want too" Amy said trying not to shy away from the question /

"Of course. You can ask me anything Amy" Sonic said

"Seven years ago when you left may I ask why? What caused you to leave?" She asked she needed to know.

That question just pulled on Sonic's heart he knew he felt bad for leaving her right after there first date as well. And he knew he had to extremely careful on what he replied with next especially to not upset her. He looked passed her and out the window to where he could see the park. And took a deep breath.

"Amy I left not because of you, but because I had to do it for myself. Not because I didn't care but because it meant something to me, because if Eggman knew, he could have seriously hurt you"

That caused Amy to get extremely frustrated, and she wouldn't have a bar of it, in a small but harsh voice, she replied with, "Eggman! Because of Eggman! You have got to be kidding me Sonic Hedgehog!" Amy said as she picked up her purse. "Enjoy the rest of your night! I need to be alone!" Storming out of the restaurant

"Amy no wait!" Sonic called out holding out his hand, but it was too late she stormed out the door as Sonic watched her leave he saw her head towards the park. Knowing that if he didn't fix it now that was it gameover, and to Sonic that wasn't an option he wasn't losing her again, he left a 50 on the table and jogged after her but didn't run so he didn't ruin the restaurant.

Amy walked quickly through the park towards the lake in a fit of rage. "_Oh that hedgehog really knows how to get on my nerves! Even now after seven years he still can't tell me! Ugh I can't be angry at him forever for leaving. It's who is but still! Can't he ever just slow down for a second!" _And finished thinking to herself as she arrived at the lake and heard a loud bang as she looked up towards the sky as the rain started to bucket down on her. "**OH JUST GREAT!**" she yelled out as she stood there and started to get drenched.

And she just stood in the rain she heard a branch snap behind her. Causing her to instantly turn around and summon her Hammer in a heart-beat. Catching glimpse of who it was.

"Woah I come in piece!"

"Oh it's you leave me alone"

"Amy please I just need to talk to you" He said as he walked up to her,

"I mean it... Back of Sonic or I'll smack you one" Amy threatened as she raised the hammer,

"Amy please put it down" Sonic calmly said as he walked towards her slowly with his hand. Amy watched carefully as the rain bounced off of him.

"Why did you leave Sonic?!" Amy shouted as she held back tears. "And how do I know you Wont pick up and leave me behind again!" She shouted over the intense downfall of rain

Sonic didn't reply he felt some tears leave his eyes as he approached her. He took another step till was in arms reach of her, the point of no return she raised her hammer making good on her threat to clobber him. But he place his left hand on her free arm. And slowly grabbed the handle of the hammer with his right and he felt Amy slowly lower her grip on the Hammer. And he placed it on the ground.

"Amy I am not going to leave you ever again. I am here for good, I promise you that" Sonic said as he rubbed her arms

"How can you promise that? You've always left me behind why should now be any different?" Amy said in emotional anger,

"Because when I look towards my future when it slows down I see you there. Us together! My life has always been an adventure but my future it's right here in front of me Amy, it's you" Sonic said as he grabbed her hands and held them tightly.

Amy tried to hold back any form of tears that could form she was standing strong. And just listened to Sonic.

"I left because I was afraid, I didn't want to me but it felt like something made me! But my final destination of my travels is right back here with you! I want to be here with you" Sonic cupped Amy cheek and rubbed it softly.

She looked up from where his hand was placed and into his eyes, she could see tears and right into his very soul, Sonic was being honest with her, she felt his other hand around her waist as he pulled her in. And she felt there lips Connect.

And right there and then the sadness the heartache the doubt melted away from her, after all these years She was with Sonic. She grabbed the bottom of his jaw with both hands and pressed into the kiss and Sonic lowered his hand from her cheek and joined the other at her waist.

Sonic pulled out of the kiss which was the biggest challenge in his life. He didn't want it to end. He held her close and said to her softly. "Lets get you home and out of this rain" as he swept her up off the ground.

* * *

**HEY GUYS SHINY HERE! I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN THIS STORY! I'VE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY! BUT HERE IT IS READY FOR YOUR READING PLEASURE! CHAPTER 10 IS WELL ON THE WAY! I HOPE YOU ENNJOYED THIS PART! AS WRITING IT WAS A LOT OF FUN FOR ME! i HOPE PEOPLE ARE ENJOYING IT AS MUCH ME! DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!**

kind regards Shiny!


End file.
